Pokemon Academy
by nessa3456
Summary: May will be attending to a new academy.Her mom forced her to go so her Johto dream will have to wait.She didn't want to go but was forced to anyways. She hates it.Or maybe she thought she did.Full summary inside. LeafxGary, MayxDrew ,DawnxPaul, Ashxmisty!
1. The big news

Pokemon high school?

**Summary: Pokemon Academy is a place to meet new people, re-unite with old friends, get stronger, learning new things about Pokemon and other things, making bonds stronger then ever. The Academy sent letter/email to each co-coordinators and trainers that there will be an academy opening from ages 15-18. It's recommended that you should attend to the academy. Each co-coordinator and trainer will share a room with someone who's the same gender. May's parents Norman and Caroline are forcing her to go. They said it would be a great experience, it's not like her dream is going anywhere. It will be on hold for a couple of years but still May's pretty pissed off. Just by taking one glance at the flyer, she instantly hates it. Is it really going to be that? Little did she know, her friends are going to be there. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I don;t have the best summary right now but just take a look at this chapter. Give it a try, one chapter can't hurt right? Drew X May, Ash X Misty, Leaf X Gary, Dawn X Paul  
**

**Chapter 1: reunion. **

**

* * *

**_::Flashback Play::_

_"May, There's going to be no buts, you ARE going to Pokemon Academy." said her mother Caroline. "B-BU" stammered May. Caroline gave her a glare, "I said NO BUTS." Her dad sighed, "Caroline, don't you think she wants to compete in the Johto league first?" His wife gave him an evil glare, "Trust me, it's not like the Johto region is going to disappear one day. I want her to take chances in her life including this one. I'm sorry but she need to go to the Academy." Norman couldn't argue with his wife, "Sorry pumpkin. I can't help you here." "WHY DO I NEED TO GO TO A STUPID ACADEMY? I WANT TO CHASE AFTER MY DREAMS MOM! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" shouted an Angry May. "Do NOT use the tone with me honey! Look on the bright side, some of your friends will be there! Trust me, you get to meet new people, you can get stronger!" She replied. _

_May felt her face get hot. "NO MOM! MY FRIENDS WON'T BE THERE. THEY'RE CHASING THEIR DREAMS. NOTHING IS GOING TO GET IN THEIR WAY." She shouted. "May, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING THAT TONE? YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S THAT." _

_"BUT MOM!" _

_"IM NOT CHANGING MY MIND, YOU'RE GOING. I ALREADY GOT YOU REGISTERED."  
_

_May felt tears on her cheeks. " I HATE YOU MOM!" she yelled as she ran. _

_"Oh my maybe i should try and fix things.." said Norman to himself._

_::Flashback stopped._

_

* * *

_There was May lying on her bed. She was crying hard. _Why? I want to beat Drew, Solidad, all my rivals. I want to show them that I can win. Why..? _

Then she heard a knock from her door. "Honey, can I come in?" asked her mother.

May instantly shouted "NO!"

Caroline took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry May, I know i shouldn't have shouted at you. I just wanted for you to have the best life. It may seem like i'm ruining it but I want you to go to this academy. I'm sorry but if it goes well I'm planning to send Max there as well once he's old enough. I'm sorry May. I love you. I love you more then anything. i'm really sorry. But can't you please go? Please?" she begged from outside of her daughteer room.

May opened the door slightly. "I'll stay there for ONE year, and if I don't like it, I;ll leave okay?"

Her mother eyes widened. "Thank you so much!" she said joyfully as she is hugging her daughter.

"Oh and also you better start packing, it starts in 2days!" exclaimed her mom. May blinked a few times. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" she shouted as she was making a mess in her room. Her mom giggled, "Here, let me help."

* * *

It was finally the first day of school. She was going to stay at the academy for a year and see how things go. Her parents drove her to the Academy which is the next town from theirs. The car stopped and that meant it was time for May to go. Her mother gave her a huge hug, "I'm going to miss you so much! Be a good-girl and don't forget I love you. If you need anything be sure to call! Call once in a while please! I love you May!" She returned the hug, "I love you too mom, and don't worry I will." Then it was her father turn, "My little girl is growing up! Oh yeah and stay AWAY from boys. They're trouble you know. T-R-O-U-B-L-E! If they lay one finger on you make sure to kick them hard in their WEAKEST spot. I love you May! Have a good time." and gave her a hug. She giggled, "Dad, you're funny. I love you too and bye!"

May hurried off to the main office where all the students gets their room key. Then a purple hair women who was wearing a white coat greeted her. "Oh my, You must be May! You were fabulous in your contest." She said. May blushed, "T-thank you Ms..?" "aahh, I forgot to say my name, You can call me Professor Ivy!"

"Thank you Professor Ivy" said May. She was about to say something but she was cut off by the the professor, "DREW! YOU'RE DREW RIGHT?" Drew had just walked in here to get his room. He flickered his hair, "Yeah. Nice to meet you madame." He bent down, reached for her arm and kissed it.

Professor Ivy blushed. "DREW!" exclaimed May. He looked over and saw May. He decided to tease her. "Do I hear a voice?" She came over right beside him. "I'M RIGHT HERE DREW!" she shouted in his ear

"Ow, that hurts!" he replied. She smirked, "Good."

Professor Ivy was confused, "Do you guys know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's my rival." she answered.

Drew smirked, "no she isn't, i'm too good for her."

"DREW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Ash came running into the Academy grounds. He woke up late and came rushing here as soon as he could. "I made it!" he happily said. He couldn't wait to meet new people, and kick ass so thats why he came early. There was an orange hair girl behind him. _Is that Ash? _she thought. The kid turn around and it was Ash.

"ASH!" she yelled.

He turned in surprised. "MISTY!"

"Long time no see eh?" she said

he nodded, "How are you anyways?"

"I'm good." then they heard a scream that sounded like May.

"IS IT MAY?" they both shouted at the same time.

They came rushing towards the scream came from and there was an angry May staring at Drew.

"Should have guess why she screamed." said Ash.

"No kidding."

* * *

May squinted becuase she saw a raven hair boy and a orange hair girl.

"MISTY AND ASH!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd be here!"

They both grinned, "Well... we're here!"

Drew flickered his hair then smirk. "Hey Drew" said Ash.

"Hey, what happened to your journey to sinnoh?"

"Mom forced me to come here." he answered.

The someone came behind him, "Oh Ashy boy still needs to obey his mommy?"

Ash turned around in shock. "GARY?"

"that's me." he replied. Ash looked at him then he noticed there was a girl beside him. "Who's she?"

Misty punched him. "Can't you ask politely?"

The girl giggled, "No, it's okay, My name is Leaf. What's yours?"

"Misty, and the girl with the red bandanna is May."

May smiled, "Hello, and this green hair dude is name cabbage boy." She turned around and smirked at Drew. Drew rose one eye brow up, "Thank you for introducing me" (SARCASM.) "Uhm..is your name actually cabbage?" asked Leaf. Everybody laughed really hard especially May. She was on the ground laughing her ass off. "No, his name is Drew." answered Ash. Leaf sweat dropped, "Sorry it's just that since I was in the Kanto region I only know stuff about the Kanto region. What region were you in?"

Drew flickered his hair once again, "Hoenn."

"Anyways, where's Dawn?" asked Misty.

"She said she;ll be coming here, but she;ll be a week late because someone died in her family." said Ash. He knew this cause they were ABOUT to go to the sinnoh region til he was forced to come here. Everybody frowned, "That sucks." said Gary. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Moments Later...

Brock came out. Everybody gasped. "BROCK?"

He snickered, "I got a job here, and I GET to LEARN and TEACH pokemon breeding to STUDENTS HERE! SO IM A TEACHER, AND EVERYONE HAS TO TAKE THIS CLASS AND IM GOING TO MAKE IT A HELL HOLE FOR YOU GUYS. ESPECIALLY THE MISTY AND ASH, DREW AND MAY. ALL YOU GUYS DO IS ARGUE ARGUE ARGUE."

The 2 girls/2boys gasped. They all thought _Damn it, it's not my fault, it's his/her fault for being so obnoxious, arrogant, noisy, stupid, dense, _

Professor Ivy came in. "I've found out what your roommates are."

"Misty will have her own room for now, Dawn registered and said she;ll be coming in late due to family problems." Ivy passed the key to Misty and read 100. Leaf and May were together and got room 102. Ash and Gary were roommates and for 200. Drew was simply in a room by himself which he liked a lot. Room 201."

Everybody went in their rooms and started to unpack.

* * *

**SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? **

**YES? NO? MAYBE SO? SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**OH AND BTW THIS WILL ALSO BE A DAWN X PAUL THING TOO. DON'T WORRY. LOL. AND I WILL EDIT SUTFF AFTER IM DONE. **

**LOL IM TOO LAZY RIGHT NOW BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
**


	2. Trouble!

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm so happy that you guys like the story! I read your reviews and a huge grin just appears on my face and Thank you Kittyrin for your suggestions/ideas! I'll try my best to follow them!**

**This chapter is about brock in like the first half and then May in the second. So if you don't want to read Brock's part then just go to the 2nd and read May's part. :) I was having a hard time writing this but hopefully you think it's okay... :)  
**

**chapter 2: Trouble! **

The day started off with a sunny morning. It was 7am and the sun started rising. It shined through the curtains causing May to wake up slowly.. She felt really tired and not wanting to wake up.

The sun started burning on her bed.

"5 more minutes" she softly said. The sun started getting warmer and she couldnt take the heat so she got up.

"Damn you sun!" she cursed. Leaf started to hear May's mumbles and cursing. "Can't you be a bit quieter?" she said faintly.

May sweat dropped, "Sorry."

"What time is it?" asked Leaf. May turned her head to their clock, "7:20." She answered.

Leaf jumped out of bed, "CRAP! WE ONLY HAVE 40 MINUTES! SCHOOL STARTS AT 8!" She was in panic mode cause there was only 40 minutes til school starts. She hate being late.

Both of them rushed towards the bathroom, shoving each other. "MOVE IT!"

* * *

Brriiinnggg! That was the bell to class and they made it just in time. May sighed, "Just made it!" Leaf held her hand up asking for a high give and May was happily to accept it.

"May, Leaf! Over here!" said Misty who's pointing at the desk beside her. She was sitting somewhat close to Drew, Ash and Gary. They walked over there and sat down.

Brock came in, "Welcome to Brock's breeding class! Today we'll learn about rock-type pokemon."

"Of course Brock would want to do a lesson about rock-type pokemon. He's in love with them for god sake." Said Ash to Drew. He chuckled, before he could say anything Brock cut him off.

"Ash, I heard that and you should know that I like women better." He replied thinking of Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and Professor Ivy.

A snobby fan-girl of Drew's who has red hair named Brianna started being all smarty pants to Brock. "What kind of breeder is he? The kind who sucks at their job?"

Misty heard the snobby girl talk. "Hey! Don't talk to Brock that way, he's an excellent breeder who loves pokemon."

She snickered, "Yeah in your eyes, to me he's just a pervert."

Ash stood up, "That's no right to speak to someone when they're going to teach you something about pokemon. He's been my best friend since I was 10. I'm 17 years old now and we've been with each other for a long time. He's a great breeder!"

"Whatever." She replied.

Brock was pretty surprised about her. He felt a bit hurt, angry, sad.

"Don-"It's okay Ash. You don't need to do this." Said Brock who cut off Ash.

He left the classroom.

"Did you have to make him feel bad? All he was doing is just chasing after his dreams! You don't know him so don't talk shit about him. So what if he likes women? Every guy does! That uncalled for!" said an angry Ash.

Brianna huffed, "Whatever."

"That was really low and rude. Why did the academy ask you to attend here?" Commented a green hair boy flickering his hair.

Her eyes widened, Drew words hurt her real hard. She wants to be HIS everything. HIS love. and only HIS!

"I don't know Brock but he seemed like a great guy. If you were a co-coordinator/trainer then you should've respected his teaching. I bet you don't know anything about breeding!" Gary said in a cold voice.

"You should apologize to him." suggested Leaf and May.

Brianna sighed, "Fine!"

* * *

Brianna walked out of the classroom looking for Brock. She found him with a sudowoodo. She crept behind him so she could hear what he was saying.

"Sudowoodo, Am I bad breeder? Are you happy staying with me?" he asked.

"SUDO! SUDO! WOOODO!" (OF COURSE I DO! I LOVE YOU!)

Brock smiled, "I love you too and good to know." He patted his sudowoodo.

From that moment, Brianna knew she was wrong. She tapped him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He turned around and realized that it was Brianna. "It's okay." he said.

Everything was settled after that.

* * *

Brock came into the classroom. "Sorry for not teaching you anything in this class. Next class would be an awesome pokemon class. We're going to go on a hike in the forest so we can connect with wild pokemon. You come to this class every once a week. The days you don't come here you go to one side of the building. Left side is for Trainers/pokemon masters. Right side is for Co-coordinators. After this class please attend to your buildings." Said Brock.

Everyone in the class shouted, "It's okay!" "Sweet!" "Awe, it's fine! We all have these days!" They were all positive comments. Once eveyrone was leaving he called out for Misty, Ash, May, and Drew.

"Here!" he said devilishly. He handed out 3 textbook, 4 notebooks, to each of them.

All their eyes widened. What the CRAP is this! They all thought.

"Here, this is your homework. If you don't hand this in next week you won't be able to go to to forest."Said Brock.

"But how come all the other students don't get this?" asked May

"I told you before, I was going to make this class a hell hole for you guys! :)" he evilly said.

"So we didn't get off the hook yet?" replied Ash who's sighing at all the work he has to do.

"Guess not." responded Misty. "What did we ever do wrong?"

'"I'VE BEEN TRAVELING WITH ABOUT 7 YEARS, AND THERE'S ALWAYS ARGUING! IT\S JUST RIDICULOUS! SO THIS IS MY PAYBACK!" he shouted.

Silence...Everyone walked out.

* * *

Misty and Ash went to the left while Drew and May went to the right.

"Sheeesh Red, way to get us loads of homework." Said Drew. (Drew calls her 'Red' since she wears so much REd.)

"Cabbage! If you didn't insult me then we wouldn't be in this position! " Said May as she defended herself.

Drew flickered his delicate flock of hair and smirked, He opened his mouth to say something then someone from behind hugged him.

"Would you get off of me?" he asked annoyed. "No." She simply answered. She had red hair and May knew she was instantly. "Brianna." May said in a harsh tone. May always hated this girl from her heart.

Brianna shifted her head, "Yeah?"

May was going to say something until she stopped herself. "Never mind."

* * *

Later today...

"May, can i talk to privately?" said an innocence Brianna.

She shrugged, "Sure."

Once they were in private Brianna pinned her to the wall. "Stay away from Drew." she ordered.

May smirked, "And what if I don't?"

Before you knew it, Brianna punched May in the face. "You;ll get more of that if you don't listen to my commands."

She laughed evilly and left May on the floor.

* * *

**Hey so I decided to leave it there. To be honest this chapter wasn't as great as I thought it would be. I was having a hard time and hopefully it will be better next time, so just stay tuned to the next chapters. Read&Review please. :) **


	3. chapter3

**Sorry for haven't updated in so long! I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

May didn't dare to tell anyone about the incident with Brianna. She knew she could do this on her own. She knew she could. She just have to find a way. She's fifteen years old now, for the last 15 years she's been depending on others, she wants to learn independence and she just knew she could fix up the problem with Brianna. But to be honest she was scared of her at the same time. Really Scared. Another reason she's not telling her friends is that she doesn't want them to worry about her. Now she just wanted to be alone and think on how to solve this.

Leaf walked in the room, "Hey May. Long day today eh?"

May nodded, "yeah."

Leaf noticed that May wasn't as energetic before.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a worried voice.

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong."

"Positive?" Leaf asked

"Yeah."

"100% positive?"

"Yeah."

"so nothing's wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." said an annoyed May.

Leaf gave in, Whatever May was hiding she wasn't going to tell her. whatever that she wasn't telling her was really bothering her.

"okay, Well I'll be out for a bit, so be back soon." said Leaf.

_Funny, it's 10pm and she's going out? _thought may

_May's P.o.V_

_So I guess I should listen to Brianna's orders or piss her off? If I piss her off I'm just going to get beat up. I should listen to her commands. All I need to do is stay away from Drew and I'm safe. Easy Peasy. I don't even like Drew hanging around me anyways. He always insults me so who cares. I can do this.  
_

_

* * *

_Leaf was heading towards Gary's room. He was her best friend and the one she loves the most. They met each other in the indigo league and then started traveling together. She fell in love with him along the way. She could talk to _anything _about Gary. Well..._Maybe not Anything. _

She knocked on his door, he opened the door and there he was shirtless and was only wearing boxers.

She blushed madly, "GO GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" she shouted.

He chuckled, "Shh, Ashy boy is sleeping. I;ll be right there in a minute." He felt perfectly fine with her seeing the way he was dress right now. He felt so comfortable with her.

_i can't believee i saw Gary Shirtless! Oh god. _thought Leaf

He stepped out. "So what's bothering you? You never wake me up unless something's bothering you." he asked in a concern voice.

She smiled, she loves the way he knows her so well.

"Well It's May. She's keeping something from me, and she's deep in thought. I'm just really worried about her."

He chuckled, "That's just like you, worrying others instead of yourself." he said, "Maybe she's deep in thought cause she realized she's in love with cabbage."

She sighed, "I wish, but I don't think that's the problem."

"Well, we'll figure this out tomorrow with the others okay. It's getting late too."

She nodded, "okay."

He bent down and kissed her head. "Night."

Another reason why she loves him. He was so kind.

* * *

When Leaf got back to her dorm she saw May already passed out. _Guess I should go to bed _she thought.

The next morning May woke up early. 6am. She had an urge to take a walk so she left the room and took a walk around the school grounds.

She bumped into Drew along her walk.

she gasped in surprised, "Drew!"

He flickered his flock of green hair, "Yo."

"What are you doing here at this hour?" she questioned

"I should be asking the same." he said.

"I asked you first." she replied.

"So?" he responded with another flick of his hair.

"So that means you should answer the question." she ordered.

"I just came out for a walk since I couldn't sleep." he said, "But anyways, why is there a bruise on your cheek?"

May gasped, her cover up must have wiped off while she was sleeping. She totally forgot about it, so now she needs to make up an excuse.

"It's nothing, I was just playing with make up and I created a fake bruise, pretty cool eh?" she lied.

He made a look saying 'i don't believe you.'

"So can I touch it?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, if she said no then he;ll find out it's a bruise, if she says yes then he might actually believe her excuse. She had no other option so she nodded.

He step closer to her touching her cheek. She winced at the pain. She didn't think it would hurt that much. He looked at her, she looked back, he was staring at her with his emerald eyes, he saw her trying to withstand the pain.

"Don't lie to me. Who did this?" he said in an angry voice.

May was surprised of his tone of voice. She never seen Drew this mad before. She took a deep breath before answering, "It's nothing." she was having a flashback from yesterday's incident with Brianna. "I'm sorry I can't talk to you anymore. I can't. I'm sorry."

Drew eye's kept widening, he wanted to know what was going. Before he could answer May flew out of there.

"What was that about?" he mumbled.

* * *

The bell rang saying it was time to go to their classes.

Everyone whose a trainer were battling each other.

Misty, Ash, Gary and Leaf were on a break.

"Hey do you know what's bothering May?" asked Leaf. She was really worried since she woke up. she wasn't in the room. She pray to god that she was safe.

"What do you mean?" said a confused Ash.

Misty nodded. Leaf turned to Gary asking him to explain it for her.

He shrugged, "From what Leaf told me, May was acting different. She was deep in thought, and she doesn't seem like herself." he explained while running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe she realized her love for Drew!" said a very excited Misty.

"That;s what I said but she doesn't think thats it!" replied Gary.

"Aweh." Misty said, "That's depressing."

"What are you guys talking about? May and Drew always fight and want to rip each others guts out. that's not love. That's hate." said Ash.

WHAM! "They like each other. I bet they'll go out in the future" replied Misty.

"Ashy boy, you still don't get do you?" said Gary.

At the end of the day, the instructor said they;ll be having a tournament next week so be prepared!

"IM GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL!" bragged Ash.

They all sighed, "yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Review please, tell me what you think! Thank you for those who reviewed! :-D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is going to be a loonger chapter since you guys said that they weren't long enough. **

* * *

A week has passed since they arrived. First week of school and there's already drama between Brianna and May. Drew is confused about May and why she can't talk to him.

**

* * *

**

Today is the weekend, "WEEEKEND! NOO SCHOOOL!" Ash happily shouted in his room. Suddenly a pillow hit him in the face, "SHUT UP ASHY BOY. WEEKENDS MEAN SLEEP IN TIME!" Gary shouted while hiding his face under his pillow.

He sweat dropped, he had totally forgotten about Gary, "Sorry."

"Come on Pikachu," he whispered, "Let's go outside and practice for the tournament!"

"Pika!" the little pikachu replied.

He climbed on his master shoulder and they were ready to head out.

Once they reached outside, he brought out Bayleef. "BAAAY!" she said tackling me. He laughed, "Bayleef, it's nice to see you around. I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Baay!" she replied. She put her head against his face and rubbed it. The raven hair boy smiled and rubbed his hand on her neck.

"Shall we have a battle?" he asked Pikachu and Bayleef. "Baay!" she answereed, "PIka!" he answered. (meaning yes)

"Okay, LET'S BEGIN! BAYLEEF THINK FOR YOURSELF AND I;LL COMMAND PIKACHU" Ash shouted,

Pikachu and Bayleef agreed with Ash.

Bayleef started off with a vine whip aiming for Pikachu, "Pikachu! DODGE IT!" The yellow rat pokemon swiftly dodge the vine whips, "GOOD, PIKACHU USE QUICK ATTACK!" ash commanded

Pikachu obeyed and did what he was told, Bayleef used razor leaf but Pikachu dodge them all and gave Bayleef a critical hit with his quick attack.

"BAAY!" The pokemon said as she was getting up. "PIKACHU NOW'S YOUR CHANCE USE VOLT TACKLE!"

Pikachu started getting faster and faster and faster and BAM Bayleef was knocked out.

Ash rushed over to Bayleef, "Good job Bayleef, you did well. You deserve a good rest." he said.

They all heard some clapping, so they turned around and there was Cynthia! "Good job Ash." she said, "That was a good battle between your Bayleef and Pikachu. Bayleef was great and Pikachu was fabulous."

Ash smiled, "Thank you Cynthia! Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

She answered with "I guess the instructor forgot to tell you guys, I also work at Pokemon Academy and whoever the winner for the tournament gets to battle me."

His eyes shined, "Really? The winner gets to battle you?" he exclaimed, "I'm definitely going to give it my all then!"

she smiled, "well good luck!" and walked away.

* * *

"Mmmmmmm" said Leaf while she was asleep, "Must beat Gary Oak."

Her voice started getting louder and clearer, "GO EEVEE, QUICK ATTACK!"

May started hearing Leaf's voice; she slowly opened her eyes, "Leaf?"

She turned around and Leaf was still sleeping, "I must be imagine stuff. She's asleep." mumbled May,

May started to fall asleep again until she heard, "GO EEVEE USE SHADOW BALL!" said Leaf in her sleep.

_What the crap.. Leaf is sleep talking? _Thought May, _Man.. That's something new. Might as well wake her up then. _

"LEAF!" shouted May, No answered, "LEAF!" she said again. All she got in return was a flop from her falling off the bed.

"Oww." Leaf said, "What time is it?"

"11am. Leaf did you know you sleep talk?" said a curious May.

Leaf Green blinked, _Is that a bruise on her cheek?_ "Well did you know have a small bruise on your cheek?"

May nodded, "Yes, yes I know I have a bruise on my cheek."

"Then mind telling me why it's there and what's bothering you. I'm not stupid May." Replied an annoyed Leaf.

"Leaf, don't be like that. I know you're not stupid. I just can't tell you."

"I thought we were friends, May. Aren't we supposed to trust each other? Rely on one another?" Leaf shot back, "I'm tired of you lyin' saying everything is fine, when it's not. You're just lying to everyone around you. What's with that?"

May was stunned by what Leaf has said, "Please understand, I would tell you but ..."

"But what?" exclaimed Leaf,

May took a deep breath, and replied, "Okay, fine. I'll tell you but you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise, now spill :)"

The brunette girl took a deep breath and said "Okay so you know how Brianna is all over Drew? Well she thought that I liked him but that is not true, who could ever like a jerk like him? Anyways, she said I was getting way too close around him and she told me to stay away from him right? I asked her what if I don't, she said she'll beat me up, at first I couldn't believed her but then she went and punched me in the face. She also told me that she could make my dad lose his job as a gym leader. SO you could say I'm scared right now, and she told me not to tell anyone about this or else. I'm not the strongest girl around. I don't know what to do. Sure, I hate Drew but if he's gone, I would also miss him a lot."

"I'm so sorry May. I didn't know you were in that kind of position! That Skank. Did you tell Drew?"

"No, I told him I couldn't talk to him anymore."

"WHAT? IF HE KNEW, THEN HE WOULD BE LIKE BEATING BRIANNA FOR YOU."

"I know, but I don't want her to get hurt physically." replied May, "But don't worry Leaf, I can do this. I can fight her by myself."

Leaf came closer and pulled her best friend into a hug, "I hope you're right and let me tell you, her dad can never make your dad lose his position as a gym leader. You better tell her off." she comforted her.

_the more i talk to Leaf about this, the more I believe in myself. I have more courage now. I'm positive I can do this. _thought May,

"thanks Leaf, the more I talk to you the more I find the courage hidden inside of me." May replied.

"You're welcome. Anything to help my best friend."

***Ding*Ding*Ding* **

May's phone was ringing, she rushed over to get it, "Hello, May's speaking."

"You told her...didn't you?"

"What if I did?" said May, who was trying to act tough

"You're dead. You're dad will lose his job. It's going to be your fault"

May closed her eyes and counted to 3, "Brianna, stop trying to ruin my life, if you don't want to Drew to find out about what you're doing to me then you better keep your big mouth shut, stop being stop a daddy's girl, cause you're dad won't be able to make my Dad Norman to lose his position of being a gym leader. So shut the hell up and leave me alone."

She looked at Leaf, Leaf nodded her head, _It's weird but i can feel so much power inside of me. I wonder why. I'm finally find the courage to speak up for myself. I'm glad. _

"Oh, so you finally have the courage to fight back? Well I'm just going to knock you and you're little friends down… expect for Drew." she shot back.

"Look, if you dare to get my friends and family involve, I will shoot you, and this is only me and your fight. I suggest saying sorry to my face if you don't want to Drew to find out." May fiercely said.

"If you do, I'll make your dad lose his job." She responded

"He's not going to lose his job, He earned that position. No one can take that away from him. Not even your dad. No matter how powerful your dad is, mine will always be a gym leader."

*****Brianna Hung up*****

"HAH, TAKE THAT." Shouted May at the phone.

"Leaf? May? Are you still in your room?" someone asked from outside of the door.

"Yes, we're still here. Come in." they answered.

It was Misty, "hey, so since it's the weekend we should all hang out." suggested Misty, "We haven't done that in a long while now."

"Uh, who's we?" asked May,

"Us 3 and then raven boy, cabbage boy, and bushy hair." answered Misty, "Why?"

"Should I tell her?" whispered Leaf to May, "Nah, I'll do it."

After May explained what happened, Misty freaked, "WHAT? THAT LITTLE WHORE. I'M GOING TO KILL HER."

"NO!" exclaimed May, "Don't. I'm not as low as her for using violence."

"You're right; she's not even worth it to beat up." Leaf added, "So May, Are you going to tell Drew?"

May thought about it, "I don't know yet. Who knows what the grass head will do"

Misty and Leaf giggled when May said 'Grass Head'.

"Well, remember, we're right here when you need us!" commented Misty, "Cause that's what friends are for right?" said a cheerful Leaf,

* * *

Gary woke up with a big yawn, stretching his arms to the max, "What time is it?" He shifted his head to look at Ash but he was already out of bed, "heh. Where could he be?"

It was 12pm, and his cell phone was ringing, "Hey Bro, what's happening?" He asked over the phone,

"Its Drew, the girls wants us to hang out today, so you coming?"

"Uh sure, where are we meeting?"

"At the school gate in 10 minutes from now."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. I better go now, see yeah"

The auburn hair boy jumped out of bed like a ninja, and got dressed into his purple long sleeve shirt and dark pants.

He brushed his hair and teeth and raced out of his room meeting everyone else at the gate.

* * *

Everyone was at the school gate, well… expect Gary so they're all waiting for him. There was this weird tension with Drew and May.

The green hair boy flickered his hair, He really wanted to know what was bothering May so much but he couldn't ask right in front of everyone. He sighed, "Maybe, I'll do it when we're alone." He muttered under his breath.

"Did anything happened between Drew and May?" whispered Ash,

"Well..I'll tell you tonight, but something happened but I'm not sure if she wants you to know." Whispered Misty,

"Oh okay then." He said low enough so only Misty could hear.

Leaf spotted Gary from a few feet away, "GARY! YOU'RE LATE!" she teased,

"What? It's not school, it's the weekend, no need to scold for me being late!"

"You guys just met up so would you stop bickering at each other?" said an annoyed Misty,

"We're not bickering if we enjoy it." stated Leaf

"So what are we doing today?" asked Gary,

"Catching a horror movie!" shouted May,

Leaf stared at May, "NO WE'RE NOT" she shrieked,

Gary smirked, "Awe wittle Weaf can't handle horror movies?" he joked

"SHUT UP POET BOY." Yelled Leaf,

Gary defended himself by saying "I'M NOT A POET!"

"YES YOU ARE, THAT'S WHY YOU'RE THE GRANDSON OF THE PROFESSOR OAK AND HES A POET."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM ONE."

"YEAH BUT-"YOU GUYS STOP ARGUING! " shouted the raven boy.

"Like Leaf said, it's not arguing if we're enjoying" he stated and smiled at his girl.

May and Drew looked at each other, Weird tension and turned away, "Leaf, did something happen between those two? They're not arguing as much as usual."

"Tell you tonight Gary" She softly said.

"Really you guys, what we doing? We're not gonna stand around all day." said in a boredom voice.

"How about going to the beach with all our pokemon?" suggested Ash,

They all agreed, "that's a great idea."

* * *

All of them arrived at the beach without any troubles.

"It's time to call out our pokemon now!" said a excited May.

"YEAH!" they all cheered, everyone summoned their pokemon from the poke balls.

Drew thought this would be a perfect time to talk to May. He came up behind her, and gently tapped her on the shoulder, "Can I speak with you for a minute or two?"

Everyone else surrounded their eyes around May and Drew. "Privately?" He added,

"Uhm sure!" answered May,

* * *

They both escaped from their group, "So May, I just wanted to know what you meant when you said 'you can't talk to me' anymore."

she started getting nervous, _Should I tell him? _she thought, _I want him to know but then I don't. WHAT SHOULD I DO? _

Drew was getting impatient, "So?"

"OKAY,ONEOFYOURFANGIRLTHREATENEDME" May blurted out really fast.

The green hair boy flickered his flock of hair and rose one of high brow higher than the other, "what? say it slowly."

May closed her eyes, "One. Of. Your. Fan. Girl. Threatened. Me." she stammered.

Drew blinked a couple of times before answering her, "Who threatened you?" he asked in an angry voice.

She sighed, "If I knew you were gonna get violent, I wouldn't have told you. I can deal with her on my own."

"Was she also the one who punched you?" questioned Drew, "Can't I give her a talk as well?"

"No, I know you look like a cabbage but you don't need to become overweight so that you could be a GIANT cabbage and roll her over."

"May, I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just going to give a big talk about hurting my friends." Said Drew, "It's just wrong, I hate it when they get out of control"

"I'm not going to tell you until you calmed down. I'm not going to let you hurt her even though she had hurt me." Declared May,

"I am calm!" he responded, "Believe me. I promise I won't hurt her."

"I know you won't. I also don't want you to hate her. She really likes you. She might even love you. It's gonna hurt if you reject her." She replied,

"I know I don't like her and I'm not going to lead her on." Drew simply said.

"I know you're not, but…"

"But what?" he said getting a tiny bit impatient and annoyed.

May heard that impatient tone of voice of his, but she decided to let it slide, "Fine, it's Brianna. She threatened me and punched me. Happy?"

He gritted his teeth, "Why did she do it?"

"Because, I was getting really close to you." She said.

"I'm talking to her weather you like it or not. I'm getting so annoyed with them trying to break apart all my friendships. Just by talking to one girl they get so mad. I'm done with her."

"drew.." said May softly, "I've never seen this side of you before."

She was staring right into his emerald eyes, and he was gazing right back into her azure eyes.

"well… there are times when I can't keep my cool." He replied,

She smiled, "Drew, pretend nothing happened okay? If she does anything else to me, I will report to you immediately. We'll talk to her if she tries to hurt me okay? I'll give her one more chance, but if she does anything to me we'll talk to her about it okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"Let's get back to where everyone else are then." She responded happily.

* * *

**i hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. It seemed to be like a weird chapter. I hope Drew didn't get too out of his charcter, and I hope this was an alright chapter. I want to try to finish the brianna and may problem has soon as possible so that I could add in another drama thing. :) **

**I think this was a bad chapter anyways, i hope it's not.. too confusing... if its i;ll try my best to make it as simple as possible for the next chapter..  
**

**haha. please review? It would be great if you did, I wuold love to hear your thoughts.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so I read you reviews. It was nice hearing your thoughts on them. Thank you lil enchantress for reviewing each chapter, it means a lot. I'm sorry if I disappoint you in this chapter but I really have no idea what to do with Brianna right now... So I'm just going to leave it on hold til I find something. But this is what they're going to do FOR NOW if you read the chapter.. So I'm just going to go over what Pokemon everyone has.****Just letting you guys know that I don't know what Pokemon misty has so I'm just guessing what I remember. I also don't know what Pokemon Leaf has so I'm just choosing whatever. The other I got from Wikipedia. I changed it a little bit.. **

**Gary Oak: Umbreon, Blastoise, Arcanine, and Electrivire **

**Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Bayleef, Quilava, bulbasaur, and Totodile**

**Misty Waterflower: Starmie, Goldeen, Staryu and Luvdisc **

**Drew Haydn: Butterfree, Absol, Flygon, Masquerain, and Roserade **

**Leaf Green: Espeon, Mudkip, Vulpix and bulbaaur **

**May Maple: Skitty, Beautifly, Venusaur, Wartotle, Glaceon, and Blaziken, **

**

* * *

**

Drew and May decided that they would ignore Brianna's warnings, and if things get out of control, they;ll talk about it with everyone else but for now, they'll just ignore her.

Everyone was waiting for Drew and May to come back; they didn't know where they went.

"Where the hell could May and Drew be?" said an impatient Gary.

"Calm down, who knows maybe Drew confessed to May since it looked like he wanted to talk to her." Answered Leaf.

"HEY LOOK! I THINK THAT'S MAY AND DREW!" pointed out Misty,

Everyone looked to where Misty was pointing, "Hey, you're right! It's them!" said Ash.

"MAY! DREW! HURRY UP!" yelled Gary as he was waving to them.

Drew and May looked at each other, "I bet I'm faster then you." Said a confident Drew.

May smirked, "In your dreams." Drew flickered his flock of delicate green hair, "We'll see…In a count of 3 we start running."

She nodded her head in agreement, "1…2…3…GO!" They both said.

They started to sprint, Drew was ahead of May, but when she saw this she started gaining up speed, now she was in first place but wait oh no, Drew sped up and now they're racing 1-1.

They both were giving it all and not willing to admit defeat.

Drew and May didn't even noticed but they were running straight into Ash and Misty, they couldn't stop…

"ASH! ASH!" shouted Misty.

"What?" he asked

"Turn around!" she said

"HOLY CRAP!" he stated,

They were about to run out of there but it was too late. May and Drew crashed right into Misty and Ash.

Misty brought out her mallet, "YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP MAKING EVERYTHING INTO A COMPETITION!"

She whacked them both on the head.

May huffed, "It wasn't my fault. He was asking for it!"

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't even asked for a race. Now that you mentioned it, I think I won." Stated Drew.

"Ah they're going at it again." groaned Ash.

"Yeah but since we're at the beach, Let's leave those lovebirds so that they could quarrel some more." Said Leaf.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" said in unison.

"yeah whatever you say." Said Misty.

"come on Misty, we should go into the ocean. All our Pokemon that can handle the water are waiting for us!" said Ash. (Fire and Rock types hate water)

She turned her head around, "You're right! But I didn't even bring a bathing suit!"

"So? Just take off your shirt, that's what I'm doing. Oh and I also just gonna leave my pants on as well."

Misty cheeks flushed red and she brought out her mallet and hit him in the head, "I'M A GIRL! NOT A GUY! DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF A GIRL IT'S RUDE!"

He sweat dropped, "Right..I forgot Well.. just come in to where you knee stops then." as he already took off his shirt.

She just stared at him as if he was crazy. Suddenly Ash just grabbed her wrist and led her into the ocean. "See it's not that bad."

Starmie and Goldeen came up to Misty. "Goldeen! Goldeen!" (So I see Ash is with us now. Wink wink nudge nudge)

Misty said, "Oh will you quit it?" She didn't want to get embarrassed by her Pokemon when Ash is around.

May saw Ash and Misty in the water, "Hey, Drew. Let's stop arguing and have fun like Misty and Ash are"

Drew smirked, "sure, but just let me take off my shirt before we go in the water. don't worry, i'm gonna leave my pants on and hey if Ash is doing this, Might as well do the same." May had one of those anger thing on the back of her head, "DREW HAYDN. DO NOT TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT AND DON'T EVEN DARE TO TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS."

Drew chuckled, "May, you're funny." He said as he was taking off his shirt. She blushed a little when she saw Drew half naked.

"Do I see a blush on May's face? Never thought i see the day" He smirked as he flicked his hair.

She just rolled her eyes, "Boys will be boys."

* * *

Now that left with Gary and Leaf. "Aren't you going to go with them?" asked Leaf. "Nah, I rather stay with you." He answered.

Espeon started making her way over to where Leaf was; She smiled and petted her Espeon's head, "Thanks"

Gary moved closer and put his arm around her, "No problem."

She blushed when she felt one of his arm wrap around her,

"So do you think you could tell me what happened between May and Drew?" he asked,

"Yeah, this would be a good time," she answered, "Well One of Drew's Fan girl threatened May to stay away from him and May said what if I dont? the fan girl punched May, leaving her on the ground. Then she received a text message from her and said that her dad will loose his position as a gym leader! Brianna, the fan girl who threatened May is being a reaal bitch to her. Brianna is so over-protective of Drew."

She was waiting for a reply but there was nothing, She turned to look at him and he gritted his teeth a bit.

"I've never seen her around and i suddenly hate her." said Gary, "She has no right to get her family involve and from what I know Drew is single. He's no ones!"

She couldn't help but smile at him, "Gary, you're a great friend. You don't really talk to May but you act as if you've known her for a long while."

He looked down at her. "Any friends of Leaf is a friend of mine." he said smiling,

"Yeah, I hope May figured something out." she said.

"I hope so too."

They both saw Ash command his Totodile to spray water gun at Misty and she brought out her mallet out of nowhere and started hitting him. Then you see Drew splashing some water onto May.

Leaf giggled, "What's so funny?" Asked Gary. "If you see the 2 couple over there, they seem to be having a lot of fun. I think it's cute how they always argue."

"Yeah…Me too." He said.

* * *

May saw Gary putting his arm around Leaf. She smiled, "Misty, don't you think Leaf and Gary look like they're a couple?"

She looked over where Leaf was, "Awe, that's so cute! We should ask her if there's something going on between them eh?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah." And then she felt water spraying on her back. "DREWW HAYDN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ONE DAY!" He smirked, "Let's see you try."

* * *

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS! GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE SAND AND COME JOIN US!" shouted Ash.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" shouted unison.

"WHATEVER! JUST COME JOIN US!" he shouted back.

"WE'RE COMING, SHEEESH. CALM YOUR POKE BALLS!" he yelled.

Once they got close to the shore, Ash got his totodile to spray water gun at both of them.

"HAH, take that" he said.

"OH ASHY BOY, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" he exclaimed as he tackled him into the water.

"BLLAHHEEGRJDKLFOG" said Ash. He was underwater becuase Gary kept pushing his head into the ocean.

Everyone laughed at that scene.

After a couple hours in the sunshine and it was already time to get back to the campus.

"Vulpix, Espeon, Bulbasaur and Mudkip, Return!" said Leaf.

"Arcanine, Umbreon, Electrivile, and Blastoise! Return!" said Gary.

"Bayleef, Quilava, bulbasaur, and Totodile. Back into your pokeballs!" Commanded Ash.

"Everyone, Return!" said May holding out her pokeballs.

"You too." Said Drew.

"Everyone, Back into your poke balls" said Misty.

They got onto the campus, and everyone decided to go back into their dorms. The girls decided to question Leaf about Gary and her. The guys will they decided to play c.o.d all night.

* * *

Since it was the weekend, Misty was allowed to sleep over at Leaf's and May's Dorm. Everyone was gathered on top of the bed.

"So What are you going to about Brianna? If she dares to lay a finger on you I will kick her ass!" said a confident Leaf.

"Same here!" Misty Added,

May smiled at her friends, she knew they were keepers. She wouldn't know what to do without them. "Well I told Drew about it and he said that we should ignore her for now. He said if she tries to hurt me or do anything to me, tell him immediately. If she sends any more of threatening messages he said that we both will talk to her about it."

"Awe, Grass head cares for May!" stated Misty.

She blushed a little, She didn't know what to say.

"Well... We're always here too if you need our help." added Leaf, "Don't forget we're always here for you May cause that's what best friends are for right?"

She nodded, "Yup! Best friends forever!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered. They put their hands in the middle and then cheered "FOREVER!"

"Since that's settled, Is there anything going on between you and Gary?" Said Misty who's smirking at Leaf.

She flushed red, "Nothing is going on between us. Nothing,"

May made a look saying 'I don't believe you.'

"You know you want to tell us" insisted Misty.

"There's nothing between us at all!" exclaimed Leaf.

"Then explain why Gary put your arm around you then."

Leaf face started to get a bit warm and red, "I..I didn't think you guys would s-see that!" She stuttered.

"Oooh, looks like someone has a crush on Gary!" said an excited May.

Misty smiled, "Hey, didn't you guys go to the same region before you guys came to Pokemon academy?"

"Well…yes. We started traveling together since we met at the indigo plateau." Replied a blushy Leaf.

"Did anything happen? Did he confess his love to you?" said a curious May,

"No, He only kissed me on the head. He thinks of me as his little sister. I guess." She answered.

"Awe, that's so cute. I don't think he of you as his sister. It seems you guys have lots of fun together." Commented Misty. "Yeah. It does." Added May. Leaf couldn't help but giggle, "We do,but enough about me! Time about you two!" She said as she pointed at May and Misty.

"ME? YOU MEAN HER RIGHT?" asked May who was pointing at Misty. "no silly, both of you!" replied Leaf.

Misty breathed out heavily, "If you think I like someone who is dense as a rock you're so wrong."

"Oh really now?" said May, "You two always seem together and you guys always seem to talk to each other and flirting."

"Talk for yourself May! Don't give me that look when you're ALWAYS flirting with Drew!"

"I do NOT like a cabbage! Who does?" Said a defensive May.

"I know you do. Deep inside you loves Drew." Stated Misty,

May shot a glare at her, "Oh, like how you deep down love Ash?"

"Shut up May!"

She chuckled, "So does that mean you like Ash?"

Misty blushed and admitting defeat, "I don't want to like him, he's so dense! And stupid! And weird and did I say stupid?" she replied.

"Awe, Misty likes Ash!" said Leaf.

"Awe, Leaf likes Gary!" Misty mocked.

May chuckled, then suddenly her friends were staring right into her eyes...giving her the creepiest glares.

May knew what they were thinking, but she knows she doesn't like Drew!

"If you're thinking I like Drew then you must be out of your minds! I do not like him. I DO **NOT** LIKE DREW! **NOT** **AT** **ALL**!" She shouted.

"Awe come on, May! You gotta like Drew." Insisted Misty, "You and him would be such a cute couple! I'm surprised you haven't even fallen for him yet!"

"Me? Fall for him? Not a chance. I **DON'T** like cabbages and I defiantly don't like guys who look likes a cabbage!" declared May.

Misty was about to say something until Leaf cut her off, "Let's drop it Misty. Obviously she doesn't like Drew.. Or she hasn't even thought about liking Drew. She's probably in denial."

Misty nodded her head, "You're right."

May just sighed, "You guys are unbelievable."

* * *

**Gahh, I'm sorry it wasn't as long as the other one! So basically May is the only one of the girls who hasn't recognized her feelings for Drew. There's nothing too special about this chapter but i hope it wasn't that boring...It's not finished with Brianna is planning something evil! LOL i actually don't know, I have no idea what to do with it right now so I'm just going to say this is the resolution FOR NOW. I'm just thinking how to end it with Brianna..  
**

**... **

**IM SORRY IF IT WAS BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD WORK ON!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Thank you for those who reviewed. I know everyone was like Where's dawn and paul? Well I also thought where the hell are they? So this chapter has Dawn and Paul. they are some moments between them but they're not that good right now cause they only met right? Can't rush it too fast. I hope you guys enjoy this chapteer. I really do. I hope you guys don't mind that I changed my writing style.. with the P.O.V and stuff...  
**

**

* * *

**

Few days gone by since the beach day with everyone, Today was the day of the tournament.

* * *

**May P.O.V**

I woke up with the sun staring right onto my bed, I looked to where Leaf was and the sun didn't even hit her bed, "Lucky her" I mumbled. I realized today was the day for Co-coordinators and Trainers had their little tournament. My teacher gave us a late warning; she wanted it to be a surprised. Well it sure was a surprised. Anyways I better wake up Leaf before she'll miss her first match.

I shuffled over to her bed, "Wake up, Leaf!" I said and shook her until she woke up. She rubbed her eyes a bit, "Whhaa?" I rolled my eyes, "Can you be any slower? Today is the day of the tournament!" I said hoping she would wake up FULLY.

She jumped out of bed like a ninja but she didn't panic at all, "Give me a sec, I'll be ready under 5 minutes." She said. 5 minutes I thought, there's no way any girl can get ready under 5 minutes. 3 minutes passed, "Leaf you only have 2 more minutes left!" I said from outside of the washroom, the 3 turned into a 4. I smirked, "there's no way she could be done." The 4 turned into a 5, "Times up!" and Leaf opened the door. Her hair was brushed, teeth was brushed as well, face wash, and she was wearing a red skirt, a black tank top and then a turquoise tank top over the black one, and normal shoes with a bag over her shoulder.

"Wow, You're actually ready." I said amazed. "Yep! What time is it right now? My first match starts with at 9. Are you going to come and watch?" Leaf asked.

"I would love to but that's the same time my first match start too. Remember I'm a co-coordinator." I answered, "well anyways it's already 8:30, I better go now!" she said.

I was running as fast as I could so I would be on time for my match but as I ran, I crashed into someone. She has dark blue hair matching her eyes as well. "Sorry, I wasn't looking" she said.

I shook my head, "No it's okay. I was the one who was running. Anyways are you new? I never seen you around before." **(A/N: Dawn has only met Misty and Ash and Paul.) **

"Yeah, I am. I just came here today. My name is Dawn Berlitz." She said as she put her hand out for a shake **(A/N: I think that's her last name)** I gladly took the hand, "Name is May. I think Ash mentioned your name before. Do you know him?" Dawn eyes widened, "Yeah I do know Ash and nice to meet you!" I nodded my head, "Anyways, You should go tell one of the professors that you're here, because my first match starts in…" I looked at one of the clocks on the wall, My eyes popped out, "AH IT STARTS IN 10 MINUTES!" I shouted as I'm running towards the stage.

**Normal P.O.V**

The blue hair girl decided to walk around hoping to find Ash. She was going to ask May but she ran off to her battle. The dark blue hair girl spotted a purple hair boy, "Is that who I think it is?" She started to focus on the purple hair person. As her vision got clearer she realized, it's Paul! Maybe he can help me! She thought. She made her way over there and tapped him from behind. He turned around, "What do you want?" he coldly said. She huffed, "For your information Paul, I just came into this academy today, so I don't know my way around. Do you know where Ash and the others could be?" she asked. Paul sighed, "They're by the stadium. I think one of their friends is battling someone."

"Where's that?" said a clueless Dawn,

"Where the cheering are coming from."

"Take me there." She commanded

"Why? Do it yourself." He icily said.

"Please Paul. I don't want to get lost." She said as she used her puppy dog eyes. His face turned into disgust but he really couldn't say no to her puppy dog look. "Fine, but I'll leave once I get there."

"YAAAY!" she cheered.

Paul and Dawn were making their way to the stadium. She looked so amazed at the place, It was crowded and she saw a brunette girl with medium length hair with her espeon on the stage. They both walked down the stairs to get a closer view.

"COME ON LEAF! YOU CAN BEAT HER!" shouted Ash and Gary. Misty was also cheering her on until she spotted a blue hair girl and a purple hair guy. She kept nudging Ash until she got his attention. "What?" he said annoyed, She ignored his tone of voice and said, "Isn't that Paul and Dawn down there?" she pointed. He looked down, "You're right, it is them!"

"DAWWWN! PAAAUL! UP HERE!" he yelled from his seat. They turned around,  
"ASH! MISTY!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs tackling the both of them. Paul just lagged behind.

* * *

**Leaf's P.O.V (A/N: okay so Espeon is a physic pokemon so it can read their trainers thoughts instead of them saying stuff out loud. Get it?**

_Use quick attack to dodge it_! It was against a Poochyena. "Poochyena use Bite!" he commanded. _Quick, Dodge it and use confusion!_ The Espeon did what she was told and it knocked out Poochyena. Everyone cheered my name, I felt so happy knowing that i have people who support me.

After the battle I praised my Espeon and sent her back inside the poke ball. "Good job Espeon. You deserve a good rest." I said. I walked over the trainer over there, "Good battle." "You too, See you around I guess." He replied.

* * *

**May.s P.O.V**

"Ponyta, Use Fire spin to trap Glaceon!" the Co-coordinator commanded. I gritted my teeth, I have no idea what to do. Time is ticking and I'm losing points. An idea popped into my head, "Alright, Glaceon, Use dig to get out of there!" Everyone gasped, even my opponent. Now she didn't expect that coming. "Ponyta use take down!" she commanded. I smirked, "Use quick attack to dodge and then use Iron Tail!"

Ponyta took a critical hit from Glaceon. "PONYTA!" my opponent shouted. Ponyta was getting up slowly, ready to fight again but time ran out. I looked to where my points were and compared it with the Co-coordinator and I won by a few points. Glaceon raced over, "Good job Glaceon. That was tricky opponent but you did great!" I went over to where my opponent was, "Good battle." I said. "You too. You guys did great." She commented,

Once my battle was over, Drew greeted me. "Hey, For Glaceon." He said as he got a rose out of no where. I rolled my eyes, "Big surprise there, every rose you gave to me always ended up for my pokemon"

He flickered his hair, "Hey you did good too." I was stunned by that answered, "Really?" He smirked, "Nah just kidding." I shot a glare at him, "Okay okay I wasn't kidding. You did great."

"So when does your first match start?" I asked, "At 11am." He answered.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Little did they know, Brianna was watching Drew and May. It looked like Drew was having a good time, she saw him smirked every now and then. She wanted to the girl who made him smirk that many times a day and wanted to be his. She was getting jealous and started gritting her teeth while having her fist up in the air. "So she think she can just ignore my warning eh?"

She didn't have control over her body, her body started taking mind of it's own, She came rushing towards May and Drew were.

She tackled May to the ground.

"Oww. What was that?" She said as she rubbed her hip as she was getting up. She looked and saw Brianna.

"SO YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST IGNORE MY WARNINGS!" she shrieked at May, "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO LISTEN TO THEM. HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE MINE. NOT YOURS. I LOVE HIM."

May felt anger rising up inside of her, "WELL YOU KNOW BRIANNA, YOU THREATENED, and YOU PUNCHED ME. I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE." She spat at her.

Drew decided to step in, "Brianna I know what you were doing to May. That's just wrong what you did. Why don't you learn? You've already lost the battle to May."

Brianna fell down to the ground when she heard that and started crying, she knew she lost the battle to May but she didn't to accept it. "I know I lost the battle to May, but I just didn't want to give up. I get jealous, I know that jealously is the worst thing, I just can't help myself, but It hurts every time I see you guys together, It hurts so much, I feel this pain in my heart. It feels like swords stabbing through it. I hate it so much. I hate **you** guys so much." She sobbed.

May couldn't help but sympathize for her, she bent down and reached out her hand to help Brianna get up but in return she got a slap.

"I don't want your sympathy." She coldly said, "I've already accepted the lost. I don't need your sympathy." She icily said to the both of them and walked away.

"Well that was a dramatic exit." Drew added.

* * *

**Misty P.O.V**

After Leaf's Match, we all decided to go find May and Drew. Even Paul came along! I was surprised, he usually didn't like hanging out with us or to be exact he didn't like hanging out with ANYONE. Leaf already introduced herself to Dawn. I keep seeing Dawn trying to get Paul to talk more but that ain't happening but I still really wanted to know why Paul is here, Not that it's a bad thing but it's kind of weird.

"Paul, why are you with us?" I asked, "Not that it's a bad thing but I'm just wondering."

He gave me cold glares, "What? Can't a person just trail behind in a group?" For some reason this kid really annoys me, "I just asked a question, no need to go haywire on me." I shot back.

Everyone started to sweat dropped, "Misty, it's okay, he's a loner." Said Ash, "He's always like that. Mean, cold, and thinks he's better then everyone"

"Like you?" I smirked,

"I **DON'T** think like that!" he replied,

"Yes you do." I responded

"No I don't."

"yes you do."

**(A/N: and we get the point) **

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

While Misty and Ash had their argument, I decided to talk to Leaf and Gary. I also tried to include Paul. To me, I think it's sad when people don't know how to talk to one another.

"So Leaf, what's your last name?" I said out of curiosity.

"It's Green, Leaf Green." She replied.

I pointed at the auburn boy, "what about you Gary?"

"Gary Oak." He answered,

I thought about Gary's last name for a long time. "Where have I heard that before" I mumbled to myself.

It finally came to me, "YOU'RE RELATED TO PROFESSOR OAK WHO'S A POET!"

He started to scratch his head, "Yeah.."

"Are you a poet too?" I asked.

"Not really." He answered, then something hit him from behind,

"Gary, don't be shy now. We know you're a poet as well. POET BOY" said Leaf.

"I'm not being shy! I told you Leaf, I'm **NOT** a poet!" He said as he crossed his arms.

"suureeee" replied Leaf.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, I really like Ash's Friends. They're always funny and joking around. It has such a comfor-well.. it would have such a comfortable aura if Paul wasn't here. He was giving off a vibe saying 'you guys are so annoying'

I sighed, "Paul, why don't you ever talk?"

"I don't want to." He replied.

I gave him a glare, "EHHH, wrong answer."

In return, He gave me a death glare.

"Don't even go there." I said. All he did was smirked.

* * *

**MAY P.O.V**

Drew and May decided to walk around, "Really. I honestly don't get that girl." Said Drew.

"You don't even understand girls" I commented,

"I do so!" he replied, I just rolled my eyes, "I get why Brianna was doing that to me. **YOU DON'T.** We obviously know which one of us gets it."

"Well that's because you're a girl!" exclaimed Drew

"So?"

"Tell me why she did that to you though. Really girls are confusing."

I sighed at this idiot, he was hopeless, "You're an idiot, did you know that? Girls are sensitive. When they see a guy they like with another girl. It hurts them a lot. The weak ones go on to the dark side and starts hating the girl who's with their crush all the time. **cougcoughMecougcough** I don't blame her though. At least she accepted she lost and I think she also realized she did a bad thing.."

"ah..i get it." Lied Drew.

"You're hopeless and a stupid cucumber head."

"Awe, what? You came up with another nickname for me? Awe, that's so sweet of you." Drew teased, "isn't that the 3rd one already?"

I had one of those anger thing at the back of my head, "IT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE A GOOD THING!"

Drew laughed. Hold up, Drew **LAUGHED? **

"D-did you just laugh?" I stared at him with shocked, "What if I did?" he smirked. I started to blush, "W-well…that's the first time I heard it."

He **smiled**, "Well, you'll only see this once, so they a good look at my smile and you'll probably hear that laugh once. Better remember it good." He said as he walked in front of me.

I started going into 3 different shades of red, I couldn't see myself but my face was definitely burning up. I hate to admit it but he actually really cute when he smiles and his laugh is so enjoyable to hear.

* * *

**Well i hope you guys liked this chapter. i wanted to clarify that Brianna accepted she lost to May. will she apologize to her one day? Does she still hate May with all her guts? Does she still love drew? Does May feel sorry for her still? Does May want to be friends with Brianna even though they started off rough? who knows. I don't even know. Oh yeah and this chapter was only the morning. It's not even past 11am so I'm guessing the tournement will take up a few chapters?. LOL.  
**

**Paul and Dawn are in this chapter so I hope you guys would like this. **

**_Don't forget to review please! i would love to hear your thoughts! _  
**


	7. a kiss?

**heey everyone. okay, so I had a really fun time writing the end of this chapter. Please tell me what you think. **

**I thought it was a funny idea but everything is funny to me so i don't know but PLEASE PLEASE READ TO THE END!  
**

* * *

It was 11am and it was time for Drew's and Ash's Match. Misty, Leaf, Gary and Paul stayed at the stadium cheering Ash on.. While.. expect Paul. Dawn and May went to Drew's Match. Since Dawn was a co-coordinator too, she wanted to see the fantastic Drew battle.

"I can't believe I'm going to see Drew battle!" said an eager Dawn, "Eeek! He's going to win this battle, he always keeps his cool and his Pokemon are just wonderful." Squealed Dawn.

"Yeah. Dawn, what inspired you to be a co-coordinator?" she asked,

Dawn thought about it for a while, "Hmm, Well I guess my mom inspired me. When she was about my age she won the grand festival. What about you?"

"At first, I use to hate pokemon, I decided to only go take a starter pokemon because I wanted to travel. When I met upon Ash and the others we stopped by a contest, and I just fell in love with it. I worked on becoming a strong co-coordinating and Drew just kept inspiring me to keep going. I hate to admit but he has a strong passion towards it, and every time I see him win a ribbon, it makes my heart thump even harder. He's a great rival and the way he insults me gets me fired up." Answered May.

Dawn had forgotten that May is one of the best co-coordinators out there. She looked stunned by her answer, "Wow, May, I never knew that. I've always seen you two competing with each other and biting off each other's head like that. You guys are awesome co-coordinators." She said with a cheerful smile.

She blushed at her comment, "Thanks. You too."

* * *

**Drew's** **P.O.V**

It's almost time for me to compete and I'm ready to win this. "Drew Haydn, and Harley, please come to the stage now." The announcer said. My eyes widened, HARLEY? The psycho cacturne freak?

"Ah please could this get any worst?" I mumbled to myself as I walked out. I flickered my delicate flock of hair; once I stepped on to the stage everyone screamed my name. Oh how I miss having fans to cheer me on.

"Absol, come on out." I said with a grace. My Absol did a flip and landed on his feet, everyone cheered.

"Come on out Cacturne" Squealed Harley. I swear that Harley is gay but I suspected he would've brought out Cacturne. That guy seriously needs to find a fashion taste.

'You may begin." The announcer said. **diingg, and the timer started**

"Absol, use razor wind!" I commanded, and Harley smirked, "Cacturne dodge and use bullet seed!"

"What a beautiful dodge Cacturne did, but on the other hand, Drew has lost some points." Said the MC.

I bit my thumb a bit, not knowing what to do next. "Good Job Cacturne, Now use poison sting!" he said.

I snapped out of my thoughts, the poison sting was coming closer to Absol, "Absol, use quick attack to dodge and use night slash."

"Absol did a graceful dodge and used night slash." Commented the MC, "Now will the Cacturne be able to dodge it?"

Cacturne got a critical hit, "Hurry and use razor wind!" Absol did what he was told and Cacturne was unable to get up.

"Oh, there go Harley's points. Drew Haydn is the winner!"

"CACTURNE!" he shouted, I smirked. I have to admit; he almost had me there.

* * *

**May's P.o,v**

Dawn and me made our way over to Drew. There he was sitting on the bench petting his Absol.

"You did great out there. You deserve a nice long rest." He said as he commanded him inside the poke ball.

He turned around, and an eyebrow rose up, "Did someone come here for an autograph" he teased.

"You wish." I replied, "Well anyways, this is Dawn." I said as I stepped out of the way.

He bowed, "Hello Nice to meet you Dawn. The name is Drew."

I saw a blush crept onto Dawn's face, I smiled at that but for some reason, I got a jealous feeling.

I couldn't like him right? No there's no way I'll like a cabbage head like him.

"Helloooooo? Maaaay?" Said Dawn, I blinked several of times, "Wha?"

"May's back on Earth!" Drew sarcastically said, I huffed, "I never left Earth."

He smirked, "Sure, for someone who just zoned out."

I blushed a little, "DREW HAYDN, JUST WATCH ONE DAY I'll KICK YOUR ASS!"

He chuckled, "Not a chance."

"Oh yeah, well Why did I kic-and Dawn burst into laughter.

"You guys sound like a married couple." She commented.

"NO WE DON'T!" we shouted at her.

She sweat dropped, "okay okay I get it. Not a married couple." As she put her hands in front of her and started backing up.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

After Drew's battle, it was time for May's. Dawn couldn't participate this tournament but she will in the next. Drew, May, Brianna and Mike(random guy I made up) were in the semi finals. The semi finals and finals will be held next week.

Gary, Ash, Misty, and Leaf were the semi finalists. They're battles are going to be next week as well.

Everyone went back to their dorm because they were tired and they all wanted a good rest. It had been a very long day for the trainers and co-coordinators, all they could think of was sleep and eat.

* * *

**Misty P.O.V**

I squealed in excitement, I was finally getting a room mate! And it's Dawn! I was also a semi-finalist too! Oh how I am so excited for next week finals! The person who wins the tournament gets to battle Cynthia! I just can't wait.

"MISTY!" said Dawn for the 100th time.

"Whaa? Sorry, My bad." i replied.

"That took you long enough to return to Earth." she replied, "Well anyways I just wanted to let you know good luck in next week tournament. What do we have tomorrow?"

I thought for a second, "Thanks, and tomorrow we're going to see Brock. He teaches breeding here. Once a week." I responded

"Who's Brock?" She asked.

I smiled, "He's a breeder and he teaches breeding. He's also an amazing chef. His food is just fabulous!"

"Sweet." she replied.

i looked out my window. It was pretty dark out and I am pretty tired. I guess it's time to for bed.

"Dawn, sorry to be such a party pooper but I think I need to get some sleep."

"No problem. You deserve to have a good rest." she commented,

"It sounded as if you talked to me as a pokemon." I added and we both giggled.

* * *

**Leaf's P.O.V**

'Beeep, beep," My alarm rang; I groaned at the noise, Oh how I hate alarm clocks. It was 7:30 and class starts at 8. Today Brock was going to take us to the forest. So I'm pretty excited, the forest is a great place for me to relax. The clock keeps ticking, and now it was 7:35. I better wake up May.

"May! Get up! We have 30 minutes to get ready!" I shouted and her eyes shot open.

"why didn't you wake me up sooner!" She snapped as she hopped out of bed

"Sorry, I usually wake up at this time." I replied.

It's 7:45, May and I started doing our hair. May wore a black tank top and then an orange tank top over it, with her black biker shorts and her black and white nike shoes and a red bandana, but I have to admit, the red doesn't go with her outfit very well.

I wore a dark wash jean capris and a long sleeve American eagle shirt with LOVE in the front with a bird as the V. The long sleeve was pretty see through so I had a grey tank top under it. I wore purple and black nike shoes.

I looked at the clock again, I read 7:50AM. "May, LET'S GO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I shouted as I was getting my backpack.

"Coming!" shouted May as she got her poke balls.

* * *

**normal p.o.v**

May and Leaf just made it to class on time, "Ssssp, May, Leaf, over here" whispered Dawn as she pointed between the 2 seats to her right.

"okay Class, today we'll be going to the forest. You'll be going in partners and I'll choose your partner. The main object is to connect with nature and wild pokemon. Each pair will be given a booklet and both of you will have to answer to each question and take notes/and observe." Instructed Brock, "Drew and May, Misty and Ash, Paul and Dawn, Leaf and Gary, Brianna and Brandon…" He kept reading on the partners, after he finished,

"I HAVE TO BE WITH HER/HIM?" exclaimed May and Drew as they pointed at each other.

Brock nodded his head, "Yes and I'm not changing partners. If you guys don't work together then you both get zeros.

May tears came flowing out like T_T

Leaf and Gary seem to be fine with being each other partners.

Paul groaned as he heard he was partnered up with a girl.

Misty smacked her head into her palm, "Why do I get the idiot?"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" stated Ash,

She rolled her eyes, "Who else could it be?"

* * *

**Half and hour later...**

Right before they entered the forest, Brock spoke, "Don't get lost now but if you do don't panic. Send a smokescreen to let us know but do NOT panic whatever you do. Meet us back at 6."

Everyone nodded heads, and after pair by pairs everyone was inside the forest.

* * *

**May P.O.V**

I looked at my surroundings; I was so amazed, "Wow." I said astonished.

Drew smirked at me, "Amazed that you're alone with me in a forest?"

I made my hand into a fist, ready to explode, "NO! I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE FOREST."

"Heh, Like I'll believe you." He retorted.

"You shouldn't have said that," I responded with my fist rising up.

He smirked again and flicked his hair, "You gotta catch me if you want to punch me out, but we all know that you won't be able to." He said as he sprinted away from me.

I gave him a 10 second start, I knew I could catch up to him. I watched as he got smaller and smaller until he disappeared.

3…2…1… I sprinted as fast as I could to catch up to him.

* * *

**Drew'S P.O.V**

So what if I decided to run off. I wanted to tease he a bit. I stopped as soon as I couldn't see her.

I was panting pretty hard, I haven't ran that fast in a while, I bent down to tie my shoe.

"DRREWWW!" shouted May who was already catching up to me.

Oh shit, I didn't expect May to be so good at running. I hurried to tie my shoelace but the shoelace kept slipping from my fingers.

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

I sprinted harder then ever that I spotted Drew who was tying his shoe. This is my chance; I can finally give him a good hit after insulting me all the time.

He finished tying is shoe, Don't even try to run away, I ran even faster then before.

He finally finished tying his shoe, slowly getting up. I sped up so he wouldn't run away from me.

As I was running, I tripped over the root in front of Drew.

"DRRREWWW!" I screamed so he would get out of the way but He was shocked, he didn't even a move an inch.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

During Mays' fall, her face got closer and closer to Drew's and eventually they're lips touched.

* * *

**May's P.O.V **

**BAM **My face went super red. Did our lips just touched? When I crashed into him, I was going at a speed no one could imagine, I brought him down with me. so HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS BY ACCIDENT! I ended up in the position when I knocked him down to the ground and my arms are holding my support so I would drop suddenly onto Drew's body.

Both of us backed away from each other, Drew crawled all the way back, and so did I. We both pointed at each other, "YOU JUST KISSED ME!" we exclaimed looking horrified.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME?" I shouted at him

"Excuse me, you're the one who launched yourself towards me" he retorted as he kept his cool about it

"I DID NOT. IT WAS THAT STUPID TREE ROOT FAULT!"

"No need to lie May. I knew it he felt that way about me" He replied as he smirked

"I'M NOT LYING. AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" I spat at him.

"same here." he said in a monotone voice.

"AH, I DID NOT WANT MY FIRST KISS TO BE A GRASS HEAD LIKE YOU!" I retorted

"And I didn't want my first kiss to be with an idiot like you." He shot back

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I retorted.

"You should be lucky that your first kiss was with me" he smirked

"HUH WHY? HAVING MY FIRST KISS WITH A JERK?" I shot back as I coudn't keep my cool any longer.

He smirked, "If it's bothering you that much just forget about the kiss then." He kept walking, "That's what I'm doing."

My eyes widened, just like that, he's just gonna forget about the kiss? Why do I feel so shattered on the inside?

I shut my eyes and once I opened them, tears were flowing out. I saw him look back at me with a concern look. I couldn't let him see me crying,

I turned around and ran for my life.

"MAAY!" he shouted as I ran even harder.

* * *

**hheheeh, I hoped you like the ending! **

**_Anyways please review and share your thoughts! _  
**


	8. together forever? who knows

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it was a short chapter, but tell me what YOU think. I'm opened to any suggestions right now! **

**Hehehe enjoy! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**May P.O.V**

I ran to wherever my feet took me, I couldn't let him see me cry. I couldn't let him know that I like him. I can't. He would never ever like me in that way, all he see me as an annoying little girl who always bugs him and get him on his nerves. I couldn't help but felt that my heart has shattered in a million pieces when he said that he's going to forget our kiss…

I stopped in my tracks, "Stupid Drew…" I muttered. I didn't know what I was feeling, I felt hurt, sad, confused, frustrated, and mad. It's all combined into one emotion. I really hate this.

"STUPID DREW!" I said louder.

"How am I stupid?" Drew questioned her as he flickered his silky green hair again.

I turned around, there he was…How did he know where I was? Why is he here? Since when did he get here?

"Why are you here? And Since when did you get here?" I spat.

"what's with the angry voice there? Well I followed you because I knew you'd be causing some trouble anyways." he asked,

"am I really that stupid?" I asked

He looked like he was surprised by my response, "What happened to the May that fought back?"

I sighed, I couldn't tell him. I shook my head, "You;ll never understand."

I turned my back to him and start to walk away from him, before I could take my 3rd step, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

My face flushed into 3 different shades, my face is right at his chest. Drew chuckled and flickered his hair again, "You like me." he said in confident.

I can definitely feel my face burning up by now, It must be because I'm so angry at him. "AS IF!" I spat.

He chuckled again and bent down so that we could see each other eye level. "You like me, that's why you were about to cry when I said I was going to forget that kiss."

I pushed him away, "As if! If I liked you then I would've been goo-goo-ga-ga over you but I'm not."

"Then explain why did you felt so hurt and wanting to cry?" he asked.

I thought about it before answering, why did I felt so hurt, could it be…I like him? Oh hell no! Hell no! HELL NO!

He waiting for an answer, "I'm waiting" he said in an impatient voice.

"I don't know." I answered….

His eyebrow rose up, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know." I said once again.

Do I like you Drew? You're the man who every girl dreams of. You probably want a girl that is like you, that's pretty, smart, skinny, perfect. I don't like Drew! I don't like Drew. I glanced at him for a quick bit.

I stared into his emerald green eyes, they were so pretty, his delicate flock of hair he has, it's so vibrant, I never noticed it before but he was cute…super cute.

"May, admit it, I know you like me." he smirked and said in confident.

That brat, he's too full of himself, I thought, "I don't." I said.

"Yeah you do." He replied

I sighed, "No I **don't**"

"yes you **do**" he responded.

I thought once again, Do I like him?

**Yeah you do. **

Who the hell are you? What are you saying?

**You're so clueless May! Who do you think I am?**

Someone who just popped into my head?

**Well duh. Anyways, we'll have this fight later, May, You like Drew. You just to stubborn to admit it!**

I do not like him!

**Why are you denying it? Why make a big fuss if you do?**

How should I know?

**You like him. Just admit, IM you. You're me. Your conscious is telling you that you like him. **

Fine. I like him but what am I suppose to do? There's no way he'll like me.

**admit it to him! Hurry! Do it now!**

Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to admit to myself and tell him I like him. I, May Maple Like Drew Hayden.

I shrugged my shoulders and face, He gave me a confused look, "what?"

"I like you." I said, "I'm not gonna run away from my feelings anymore. I like you."

His eyes glistered in the sun, Man, did his eyes looks so natural and beautiful. The grasshead looked like he was surprised. "W-wait you actually like me?"

I nodded my head, "Yes…"

He smirked, "I knew it. I got every girl fallin' for me."

I gave him a small smiled but it was hard, I felt like I wanted to go in a corner and sulked, "yeah." Of course he doesn't want me, I actually thought something might happen, but as if. He wants someone that can compare to him, not someone like me.

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V**

Drew noticed her actions, her sad face was taking over her cheerful self. He smirked again, "Come here." He said as he grabbed her tiny skinny wrists towards him. He rested his head on her head and put his arms around her waist, "Don't let that frown take over your smile. Your smile is the best one I've seen."

She was startled by his actions; She relaxed a bit after he said, "Don't let that frown take over your smile. Your smile is the best one I've seen." She returned his hug by wrapping her arms around him, and leaned her head towards his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He played with her hair, "May, I like you too. I think I liked you longer then I thought I had, but all I know right now is that I like you."

In response, she held him tighter, "That's good."

May couldn't stop smiling right now, Drew was keeping his cool but deep inside he's happy as well.

He broke the hug, "Come on, let's go explore the forest before we get in trouble and get MORE homework because of you." He teased.

She huffed, "And I wonder why I like a guy like you." She teased back.

"Hey!" he replied as he grabbed her hand and intertwined with his, "and I wonder why I like a clueless girl like you." He smirked and flickered his hair.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was such a short chapter! Do you like ht echapter? Yes? No?Was it a bit too fast ? :(  
**

**Well the next chapter is ognna be about Dawn and Paul! Please Review! **


	9. DawnXpaul!

**Hello Everyone! I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter ^_^ This chapter is dedicated for all you reviewers! It gets me motivated when you guys reviews! So don't stop reviewing! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! There is a little part with may and drew so don't worry but it's nothing big! I really appreciate for those who read my chapters. **

**

* * *

****Dawn P.O.V**

"Paul? Why don't you ever talk?" I asked, I was really getting bored of him. No answer from Paul.

I stomped my feet, "URG! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!"

"Shut up troublesome." He demanded.

He did not just told me to shut up and call me troublesome? OH HELL NO.

"You know what Paul, You do this assignment by yourself! I'm not helping! If you need my help I'll be by the river filling up my water bottle.

He's so annoying! I thought the people who talk a lot are annoying but I'm so wrong, the people who don't talk are even more annoying when you're trying to make a conversation and all you get is like grunt or no answer.

I stopped by the river and stared at it, I saw my reflection, Did I over react a bit too much? I sighed, "After I fill my water bottle up, I should go find him and apologize. It's not his fault that he's an emo isolated kid." I mumbled.

I stepped closer to the river to fill my water bottle up. After I was done, I saw a starley drowning. The current was taking the poor starley to the waterfall down there, but I can't swim, I also can't let that starley drown!

My Piplup, Bunery, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, cYNDAQUIL OR togekiss won't help! I didn't have much time left, I took off my boots dived into the river, the current is so strong, and I was already grasping for air, I can't help but too scared, I'm gonna die but at least to try and save the starley, I let the current take me wherever and there was the stately hanging onto the rock. Perfect! I grabbed the starley off the rock and flung it to the side where it's dry and sandy. I could barely keep my eyes open, Is this it for me?

**PAUL P.O.V** (Im sorry if Paul is OOC, all I know he is very cold towards others so it might be bad )

That troublesome girl, Always having such bad bad bad temper. She really is such a piss off, but somehow I feel this weird warm fuzzy feeling when I'm with her. What is that feeling?

Tch, whatever, Knowing her, she's a troublemaker, I better find her 'cause I don't want to do this assignment by myself, too troublesome.

I looked up to the sky, It was so relaxing and free then I saw a Starley crashin' down.

I hurried over to where it crashed down and it was by the river. I looked around and I saw pink boots and a wet starley further down.

Pink boots…aren't those Dawn's?

I searched further down the river, and there was Dawn.

I started to panic, she was heading for the drop. I can't let her die. I just can't I dropped everything and dove into the water and swam towards her.

There was about 3 seconds left to catch up to her. I kicked my legs harder to go faster, 3… I counted, 2…

I reached out my hand, and 1…I just made it, I got her hand but I'm also hanging on little rock that's stuck to the thing, and I have her on my other hand.

My hand was sliding, I couldn't hold on for much longer. Shit what am I suppose to do now? This is why Dawn is called troublesome. Always causing trouble for others.

When the time is ticking, I thought hard on how to get out of this sticky situation. Then an idea came to me, Use my pokemon! Duh, I live in a world full of pokemon. I'm so stupid, but the thing is, I don't have any hands to bring out my pokemon.

If I use my left hand, which is on the rock keeping us from falling, we would fall, If I use my right, then Dawn will fall.

I shook my head, my shoulders will be sore tomorrow, I swung Dawn over, onto my shoulder, and I used my right hand to bring out my venasaur (I'm not sure if he has a venasaur)

"Venasaur! Use vine whip to lift us up!" I commanded.

"VENASAUUUR!" he roared as he used his vine whip to lift us up.

When we got onto land, I got my Venasaur to get back inside his poke-ball.

It looks like she passed out, first of all is she breathing? I bent down to listen to her heartbeat.

I couldn't find a heartbeat. Shit, Does that mean I have to do CPR on her?

Just great…My face is steaming up, She owes me one.

I tilted her head and made an airway with her mouth.

I took a deep breath to breathe in and out, and then I took another breath and breathed into her mouth. 2 more to go, I did the exact same. I really hate this, but yet I also enjoyed it, By enjoy meaning I'm actually saving someone, a lot of people think I'm a cold guy but I have these moments some times. Her lips are so soft, but anyways I'm getting off topic. Wait hold up, what did I just thought?

Did I say I enjoyed this? What the hell…I DO NOT LIKE DAWN! NO NO NO! Scratch everything I just thought.

After I huffed 3 breaths into her, I put some pressure on her chest by using my hands and pushed against her chest. Yes her chest, not her boobs.

She really had me worried there, Wait, Why am i even worrying about her? Usually i just don't care what other people say unless they ask me. I;ll probably never admit this to anyone but she scared me. i thought she was going to die.

After a few of those chest thingies, her eyes started to open slowly.

"Troublesome girl." I mumbled.

She sat up really quick, "Where did that Starley go!"

I was shocked, she almost died, and she still thinks of that Starley?

"Over there." I pointed. She hurried over to it, "I can't believe you didn't even put any medicine on it!"

My eyebrows made an S shape, "Well sorry I just saved you from dying." I shot coldly.

She picked up some of this plant and squeezed the juice and rubbed it on the starley injuries.

"This plant eases the pain on pokemon. Brock taught me this in breeding class and Thanks Paul."

"tch, whatever." I icily said to her. I'm pretty pissed off, I just saved her life and this is all I get in return? 'Thanks Paul' whatever.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

People usually would be scared after they ALMOST died but I'm not scared of dying, It's part of the cycle, we live, and we die. We have to accept that fact.

I know that Paul saved me, I'm thankful of it right now but I just want to take care of this Starley first, I already have a surprised for Paul already.

"There!" I exclaimed, "You're good to go, make sure you don't run into wild animals okay? This is the best I can do but you can flap your wings right?"

"Staar! Staarley! " it said, (Yes, I can! Thank you very much!) The Starley hopped away happily and then bowed down to me. I smiled, I love helping out pokemon.

I saw Paul walking away pissed off. I rolled my eyes, and he says I have temper? Look at him!

I hurried over to where he was. I grabbed his hand to make him stop. "Hey, don't go off like that"

"Tch, I don't have to listen to you." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes again, I went on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't get me wrong, but I really am thankful that you saved my life."

"Whatever, come on, let's hurry and do our assignment **together**" he said as he walked faster.

I smiled and followed him behind watching him silently.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

May and Drew wandered off in the forest finding all sorts of pokemon. There was a zigzagoon and she thought it was the cutest pokemon. She started making a weird sound and sticking her hand out so that the pokemon could come towards her.

It listened for the sound and slowly walked over to May and Drew. She petted it's head, "Awe you're cute."

The zigzagoon purred like a cat, and she kept petting it.

"Are you getting this?" she asked Drew as she is petting Zigzagoon.

He finished what he was writing and nodded his head.

"Good" she replied.

Drew watched May as she was cooperating with the pokemon, he thought it was really cute of her. He couldn't help but sneak a smile when she's not looking.

Paul was scolding at Dawn for being impatient and scared off the wild pokemon.

* * *

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Just be more patient next time." he replied with no emoticon.

That little brat she thought, always thinking that he knows everything when he doesn't! He pisses me off!

She 'lightly' punched him from behind, and when he turned around he gave her the most scariest look. "EEK!" she squealed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter too! The next chapter is going to be mostly about Ash and Misty! any criticizing? How do you like the story so far? like it? love it? bad? terrible? Please please pleasee tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :) heheh. thank you for reviewing and reading! **


	10. a kiss again?

**Hello Everyone! So this chapter isn't all about misty and ash so don't worry! :) It has a bit of everyone.. but at the end its more of Drew and May! :) heheheh please read! :DDD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

While May and Drew were exploring the forest and Dawn drowned and Paul saved her, Misty and Ash weren't going so well. As well as Leaf and Gary.

"YEAAAHH" shouted Ash who was hanging off from a vine. Misty shook her head, Why him? Of all times, she thought.

She noticed that Ash was going to slam his face into a tree, "ASH!" she shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

Of course Ashy boy wouldn't hear her and slammed his face into a tree. Misty did a face-palm when she saw that.

Ash came dropping down once hit the tree. She laughed, "You're so stupid Ash!" He rubbed his hand against the back of his head, "heheh, HEY!"

"Come here," she said. He slowly came over to her, "Yeah?"

"Lie down on my lap, let me fix that swollen on your forehead!" He gave her a weird look. "Just do it!" she replied. He sighed and he lay down on her lap, while she had a cold cloth and put it on his swollen spot. After about 10 minutes, she said, "It's not that bad right?" But Ash had already fallen to a deep slumber and not long after that so did Misty.

**May P.O.V**

While we were walking around, we got our assignment done one by one. Every pokemon we saw were different from one another. So interesting, I am so amazed by it. Between the trees, I swear to god, I saw Paul and Dawn, holding hands and they were both smiling! But who knows, maybe I was wrong, but I swear I saw it!

If I haven't mention, but every time, I got up from petting the pokemon, Drew would be holding out his hand, and whenever I touch it, he would be holding it so tightly. I love it, actually, I think it was good decision for me to accept who I like, cause it feels so natural to be with him.

"Drew, you're actually showing another emoticon that I've never seen on your face!" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, whatever."

I gave him a confused look. Aren't we supposed to be normal with each other? What's going on? Is this his way showing his love to me? Wait, he didn't even said he liked me back. What is this?

"What?" he replied,

"Do you like me back?" I asked.

"Do I?" he answered.

I stomped my feet, "You make me so mad!"

He smirked, and flickered his hair, and then chuckled, "Of course May would be stomping her foot."

"Shut up!" I retorted.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

I gave him a glare, "So what?"

He smirked once again, "heh."

"At least I'M NOT A GREEN CUCUMBER GRASS HEAD LIKE YOU!" I shouted.

He shot me a look saying, "Oh you're gonna regret what you just said."

He quickly put his arm around me and tightens his gripped and just when I realized I was in a headlock.

"C-can't B-breath!" I stuttered trying to get some air.

He smirked even wider, and loosened his grip a bit.

"Better." I said. Then I noticed what position we were in, he was behind me with his arm around my neck, and my hands were trying to get him to let go. Suddenly I felt really warm.

"Please let go?" I asked, and he replied with, "No, never." And his arms moved toward my waist. I blushed madly, and I looked up and I saw a tint of blush on his cheeks. Awe, now that's cute.

**Drew P.O.V** (sorry if it's OOC because, It's just gonna be him talking to himself.)

So, Being with May like this is fun. She makes all these cute faces and it's just us and only us. She's cute, very cute, and makes all these surprising reactions. I love it and her so much… and I like May for a long time now but I hide it a lot so it didn't show, but now I just want to be with her, and only her. No one else.

**normal POV**

So while Ash and Misty were sleeping together and Drew and May are having another one of their cute moments, and Dawn and Paul holding hands, whats happening with Gary and Leaf?

Hmm, nothing really happened, they act like they're already a couple. So let's leave them be. Haha.

It was getting close to 5, so most of the pairs came out of the forest. May and Drew were one of the first one out, and then Paul and Dawn, Leaf and Gary then Ash and Misty.

"Ashy-boy has a bed head." Commented Gary

"shut up!" he snapped.

May looked at Misty, "So do you."

"What did you guys do?" asked a suspicious Leaf.

"N-nothing!" stammered Misty.

Dawn nudged her in the arm, "Spill it!"

But before Misty could reply, Brock interrupted and commanded everyone to go back to the dorms and hand in the assignment next class.

As they got closer to the academy, Dawn wanted to have a girl's night/sleepover since tomorrow was a day off for everyone.

The boys just went off to their own dorm.

**girls dorm normal p.o.v**

"Okay, so did anything interesting happen during the forest?" asked Misty, hoping she would hear some juicy news.

"Nothing" everyone replied a bit too quickly. Misty made a suspicious look, "Spill it."

Dawn sighed, "Okay, well something did happen to me. So I got mad at Paul, and stomped away, to get some water but while I was getting water, there was a starley, so I went after it, even though I didn't know how to swim. Not long after that Paul saved me and gave CPR on me, and ever since that, I think I fell in love with him..."

May saw a tint of blush on her cheeks, "Dawn, by any chance, does Paul like you back?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so why?"

May smirked, "Well, I saw you 2 holding hands and smiling."

Her face got even redder, "How did you know?"

"I saw you 2 between the trees walking."

Dawn giggled a bit, "yeah….."

"So from what I hear, I think Paul likes you back, ask him out!" suggested Leaf

"Should i?" Sighed Dawn.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"What about you May?" asked Leaf.

May face got red just be replaying what just happened today.

Since Dawn came clean about it, I guess I should too, Drew and Me kissed. And don't get your hopes up, because it was by an accident, I was running really fast then I tripped over a tree root and flew right into him making our lips touched. He said he would forget about it, I cried, and he comforted me. Yes I like Drew. I admit it."

"OOOOooooOo" everyone oooed.

May gave death glares to everyone, "What about you Leaf?" So everyone would forget about her situation and move on to Leaf.

"Nothing happened, I'm serious. We were like paper and glue stuck to each other the whole time."

"how lame!" said Misty.

Everyone looked at Misty, "You haven't shared with us yet!"

Misty sighed, "Me and Ash fell asleep, and barley got any work done. Nothing happened like you guys. I just helped his swollen head, cause he smacked his head against the trees. " she said as she sounded a bit disappointed, she knew she loves him but she doesn't know how to show it.

**next day, normal p.o.v**

Misty was searching on the computer seeing what they could do today. She saw a link that said, "The new amusement park!"

"hey guys! Do you want to go to the amusement park today?" asked Misty.

"sure!" said Dawn.

"Shall we invite the guys?" asked Leaf.

"sure." Said Misty.

"Okay, I'll go call them!" said Leaf.

May nudged Dawn, "I think you should ask out Paul today."

Dawn's face was steaming up, "I'll do it if you do it."

Then May's face turned red, "fine."

A surprised looked came onto Dawn's face, "wait what?"

This was definitely not the answer Dawn was looking for.

"What?" asked May.

"You're actually going to ask out Drew, if I asked out Paul?"

"yeah, so you're going to do it right?"

"I guess…" mumbled Dawn.

Leaf closed her cell phone, "they said that are willing to go and meeting us at 3 in front of the amusement park.

**At 3pm**

The girls met up with the guys and split into pairs. "meet back here in an hour?" suggested Misty. "Sure" everyone replied.

**may's p.o.v**

Just thinking about us being alone makes me nervous. Having that replaying scene in my head is very bothersome. He makes me nervous, and it doesn't help when I like him.

"s-s-so, w-where d-do you want to go?" I said, wait something sounded different, shit, I just stuttered, I never stutter!

His eyebrow rose up, "Are you nervous?" he smirked as he flickered his silky green hair.

"N-No.' I Stuttered once again, I really gotta stop stuttering.

He bent down and his face is right up to mine, "How about now?"

"No." I said firmly, and also lied straight to his face.

"okay" he whispered as his face got closer, and closer and I kept getting redder and redder and he kissed me on my lips, and I couldn't help but kissed him back.

We both broke apart at the same time, We stared at each other.

* * *

**OOOO clifffy. :) **

**hhehehhe. review please?  
**


	11. chapter 11 :

**why hello everyone. How have you guys been? Hope you guys like this chapter! I promise you there will be no clifffy's this time! ;) MWAHAHAHHAHAHA. ;)Pleas read and review! thanks for those who reviewed. It's an honor reading what you guys think.  
**

**

* * *

****May's P.O.V**

We both stare blankly at each other; I didn't know what to say, what should I say, Instead of me trying to figure what to say to him, I started touching my lips.

One part of me was like; ask him if he likes you! The other side said, just be silent!

Time was flying by, I had a mini war with myself and the part that ask him if he likes you back won.

I gulped, "D-do you like me?" I asked in a nervous tone of voice.

I stared down at my feet, but in the corner of my eye, I saw a tint of red on his face.

I looked up to him, and his face was getting closer to mine, I closed my eyes, and he kissed me on my cheek, "Does that answer your question?" he whispered into my ear as I felt his cool minty breath.

A shiver went down my back and I slowly nodded my head. He pulled away and started walking ahead, while I just stood there.

It was hard for me to believe that I out of all people would like this dumb grass head and he likes me back. I think. It was also hard that I kept getting the butterflies in my stomach when I'm with him. It's been getting harder and harder for me to speak to him like a normal person when things like this happens, and scenes keeps repeating in my head out of no where.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he turned around.

"Y-yeah!" I replied.

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V** **(Sorry if its OOC)**

Yeah, so I guess I gave her an answer, I couldn't say yes to her question because that just wouldn't be me. Or well..at least I don't think it would be me.

I felt my face steaming up so I pulled away and walked ahead, smart right? So she wouldn't see the blush on my face, Once it was finally gone, I looked back, and she was standing there as if she was paralyzed.

"Are you coming?" I asked, hiding my impatient voice.

"Y-yeah!" she replied.

I waited for her to catch up, and she finally did. I looked around the surround we were in and founded us in front of the roller-coaster.

"Let's go on **that** roller-coaster." I pointed at it, as I flipped my hair. Flipped, not flickered, its easier flipping my hair instead of flickering it and the results are the same.

The brunette girl looked at me as if I was an insane little brat, "NO!" she strictly said.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Awe is little May scared?"

She shot me a death glare, "No."

"Then let's go on it." I firmly said.

She huffed, "Fine!"

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

So, I didn't stuttered as much when he said we're going on the roller-coaster. Why? Because, I'm scared of roller-coasters. Never been on one in my whole life, Never and I know I'm not going to show my weakness around him. I feel like an idiot ever since I agreed to go on it with Drew.

We were both standing in the line up, and after this person in front of us, it will be are turn.

He nudged me in the arm, "Are you ready?" As a smirked appear on his face.

"Y-Yea of course I-I am." I nervously said and giggled,

"It's our turn now." Smirked Drew and flickered his hair once again. Man when will he stop with his hair flipping.

We slowly got into the seats, "I can't do this Drew!"

He chuckled, "There's no getting out now." He said as we're moving towards the big drop.

Oh no, oh hell no, IN 3 second there's gonna be a huge drop.

I held on Drew's arm, "I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS," I screamed,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed with all my might, it turned out to be a high pitch scream too. I bet I killed his eardrums.

I tightened my grip on Drew's arm, "I HATEEE YOU!" I shouted while we were going for another drop.

After the ride, I passed out. It was just too much for me.

* * *

**Drew P.O.V**

Once we got off the rollercoaster, she passed out right into my arms. She probably didn't see that but she did! I sighed, and Paul thought that Dawn was troublesome. May is way more troublesome then she is!

Well I have to take her to shady spot, because the sun is frying me and probably everyone else. Now the problem was, How am I going to get May to the bench under the tree over there?

My only options were 1.) Carry her in bridal style. 2.) Carry her piggy back style.

I chose 2. There was no way, I'm going to attract attention by carrying her bridal style.

I carried her in a piggy back style, and her head rested on my shoulder. Once we reached our destination I set her down on the bench so she was lying down, and I sat at the other end.

I smiled at her cute face.

My smile slowly faded away, Do I actually like you May? That I DO NOT know, but I wish I did.

* * *

**normal p.o.v**

May finally woke up, "Where am I?" she mumbled to herself. Drew looked at her, "You're finally awake clumsy."

She huffed, "How am I clumsy? Cabbage!"

"You passed right after you got off. You know how much I had to do for you? I had to piggy back you to this bench, because the sun was going to fry us if I didn't. I couldn't leave you alone cause what if you got raped? That would be bad eh?"

When she heard that, she smiled, "Thanks Drew. For sticking with me."

"Come on, let's go take a walk." Suggested Drew.

She nodded and followed him.

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

I followed him and saw Dawn and Paul. They didn't' see us though, because Dawn hugged Paul. But before she hugged Paul, Paul gave her a Piplup plushy that he won. Well it looks like they're dating. Wait, did Dawn, ask him out already? Our deal was, if Dawn asked him out, I'd have to ask out Drew. Oh great, I wish I didn't make that deal now.

"Is something wrong?" asked Drew.

"W-well nothing really." I answered.

He gave me a glare, "Whatever." He said as he's walking forward.

"Wait Drew!" I shouted.

He turned back, "What?"

My face was steaming up, "W-w-will y-y-you go out with me?" I stuttered.

"Say that again? Without the stutters. I couldn't hear you." He replied.

I took a deep breath, "will you go out with me" I firmly said as my face becomes into a red juicy apple.

* * *

**Leaf's P.O.V** **(I haven't really done anything with Leaf and Gary so here ya go 'Krissy'!)**

So Gary and I just split up with the group, we were lining up for the Drop Zone. "So are you ready for getting your ass kick on Monday?

"It won't be me though, it'll be you." He calmly answered.

I turned around looking at the surroundings around us, there was a blond girl standing behind us, and she was with a guy, brunette hair, look like he was a jock and the girl looks like she was a cheerleader, and it also looks like they were dating, but the thing is that the girl has this seductive aura around her, and she was staring at Gary.

What does she think she's doing. If she dares try to touch Gary, I will definitely kill her. Wait but Gary isn't my boyfriend yet… or who knows, maybe he'll never be.

He turned around, and saw her, and what was his reaction? He whistled. The cheerleader came up to him, and tapped him on his chest, "You're incredibly cute." She commented. I stared at Gary, seeing what he would say, and guess what he said? "Well, you're incredibly hot."

That just hit the line, NOT only did I want to cry but I also want to punch both of them out.

They were both acting like I wasn't even there. I've had enough with this.

I slapped the auburn boy in the head, "I should have known that you were a player. I can't believe I fell for a guy like you!"

I realized what I said, he stared at me at shock, "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I shouted then I booked it. **(A/N: when I mean 'I booked it' it means something like I ran)**

As I was running, did I forget to mention, he was a huge flirt/player. I truly thought he liked me, but I guess I was wrong.

I ran to the girl's washroom and stare at myself. I thought, yeah why would he want to date a girl like me, I don't wear make up, I'm not revealing enough for him, I don't wear skirts/dresses, unless its an occasion, I never do anything to my hair, I usually put it down. Today I was wearing dark jean capris, and a stripe long sleeve shirt that was white, with a tank-top underneath it so it wouldn't be see-through.

* * *

**Gary's P.O.V **

I stood there, watching the girl I **like **was running away from me.

So, I know what I did was wrong, especially in front of the girl I liked. The thing is, I didn't know that she liked me, If I knew, I would've never done that to her. I was known for a big flirt with girls. I hated that part of me, I tried to stop it, but it's like this temptation is always getting to me, I tried to fight back it, but I couldn't. When I turned around, I saw the cheerleader, I whistled, but I didn't mean to. But I did anyways. Then yeah… I rather not think about that.

When Leaf spoke up, I saw the most saddest/hurt face ever that she made in her whole life. I felt so guilty afterward, and what she said, I regretted what I've done so much. Her face looked she was about to cry and the same time it looked like she was ready to explode.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now." I said to the girl, I was ready to blast off, to look for the brunette girl.

Before I could leave, she pulled my arm. "No. Don't go after her. She's worthless unlike me, I'm the woman of every man's dream."

Anger rise, "Don't talk about her like that! At least she's pure and sweet, unlike a slutty whore like you." I argue back.

She huffed, "Pure and Sweet? Like a little girl I see. But you know you liked it when you saw me. Naughty and Slutty. That's why you whistled and commented, "you're incredibly hot."

"Just shut up! I wont' ever actually like you though. I bet every guy on this earth thinks you're slutty and hot, and I do think that as well but, your soul isn't pure and beautiful like Leaf is. I like to flirt a lot. I know that. I try to stop but the temptation makes it hard, but I KNOW I LOVE Leaf. I always will, no matter what. She's the cutest girl I've seen yet and don't even dare try to talk about her like that." I said with all my heart.

She tighten the grip on my arm, "I'm not letting you go though."

"Let go" I said firmly.

"No."

I yanked my arm so she would let go, and she did. "Don't try talking to me again."

I ran off looking for Leaf.

* * *

**Haha, I lied. There are cliffys at the end! Tell me what you think! please review! Thanks again! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeey everyone! i'm not sure if this story is completed. i'm trying to think of some other stuff. but i dunno, do you guys still want it to continue? **

**PLEASE READ ABD REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V**

Wait, did I just heard what just asked me? Did she actually just ask if I would go out with her?

I stared intensely with my emerald eyes at her ocean-blue eyes. I started making her uncomfortable, but I didn't mean to. She looked back at me; her eyes were filled with uncertainty, confusion and a lot of other stuff that I couldn't explain

"You know what, forget it" she said with a hurt tone of voice and now she's walking away…

My body took control, "Wait!" I shouted, I didn't want to but I just did anyways, which was weird, She turned back, "what?" she responded harshly.

I ran up to her and grabbed her hand, "What?" she said again but with a soft voice.

"Actions speaks more then words" I softly said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She kissed back but this time with more force then before, and I did the same. One of my hands were on her waist, the other was touching her face. One of May's arms was around my neck and the other on my waist. We pulled apart at the same time, "So does that mean?" she asked.

I gave her a hug, and twirled her hair, "Yes."

She happily returned the hug, and let her head rested on my chest, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine." She said to me with all her heart. I smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Come on, Let's meet back with everyone." I suggested as I grabbed her hand with mine and started walking together as a couple now.

**May's** **P.O.V**

You don't know how happy I am. I am the happiest girl alive. No one could ruin my happiness right now. Being with Drew. Having the best friends around. Everything is going great! I love life. I love him.

I squeezed his hand, "I love life." I commented.

He smirked, "yeah cause you have me right?" and flipped his hair.

I blushed, "Yeah. I love life cause I have a boyfriend that's a grass head." I teased.

"Hey! I have a clueless girlfriend!" he argued back.

I laughed, and he **laughed**. We were laughing together. He makes me very happy.

**

* * *

Leaf's P.o.V**

I ran wherever my feet took me, and before I knew it, I was in the girls washroom. There was me, in front of the mirror. Yeah, why would he like a girl like me, I'm nothing like a slut, I'm not that revealing, I don't swear, I'm a goody goody. But still how could he do that? I loved him for years and I still do, and now it feels my heart shattered into million pieces.

Tears started to flood, I stared at myself in the mirror, and bursted into tears. I sobbed, I didn't know it would affect me this much.

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V**

"Where did she go?" Gary mumbled, he saw a bench and sat there. He heavily sighed.

"Man, Your sighs are loud. Something wrong?" Asked this young boy, he looked like a mini Brock.

"Uh actually yes, something is wrong. I'm looking for a brunette girl. She's shorter than me and she was wearing a blue shirt and dark skinny jeans with purple DC shoes. Seen her anywhere?" asked the auburn boy

The mini Brock was thinking very hard, then he slammed his fist onto the palm of his other hand. "Yes! She went that way! You better hurry though!" he answered.

Gary waved and shouted Thanks!

He ran towards the direction where the Mini Brock pointed. The washroom eh. Leaf must be hiding in the girls washroom! He thought, But if she's not there, I'm going to get in trouble…but she's worth it! I think…yes She's worth it!

He slowly walked into the girls washroom and saw Leaf who was huddled up in the corner, he heard some whimpers too.

"L-leaf," he said.

She turned around, "what are YOU doing?" she asked coldly.

He flinched on how cold the words were. He was use to the bubbly Leaf.

"I'm here to say, I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't know you li-"

"You didn't know that I like you right? Well, maybe you shouldn't have led me on by kissing me on the forehead, or held hands, or hugged and never let me go. If you didn't do any of that then I wouldn't be going through this stupid pain!" she shouted back. This time tears were fallin' from her eyes.

The auburn boy noticed his tears, he quickly ran over to her and hugged her, She tried to pull away but it made him to held on to her tighter, "I did those things 'cause I really like you. I've been in love with you ever since I could remember" he whispered into his ear.

She felt his cool breath into her ear, "Yeah but then why did you say to that girl that she looked hot." She quietly said,

Gary moved his hands from her waist and grabbed on to her shoulder. Now they were looking eye-to-eye, "I don't know what got over me but she did look hot, I will admit that but you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life, and your soul is pure and touching and sweet. I always love that part of you and always will. I love you Leaf. I really do." He said.

Leaf didn't know what to say, she loves Gary but for him to say this to her right now was a bit embarrassing, "I love you too Gary but promise you;ll never ever say that again to any other girl?" she said as she held out her pinky.

"I promise. Anything to make **my** girl happy." He replied as they made a pinky promise.

He stared into her eyes, and bent down and kissed her, she returned the kiss then slowly they pulled apart. "I wish to be your official boyfriend." He said.

She smiled, "And I wish to be your official girlfriend."

"So we're together now?" asked Gary,

She nodded her head and smile, "Let's go meeet back with the others." She said as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

On the way to meet back everyone, "I love you Gary."

"I love you too Leafy." He said and kissed her on the head.

* * *

"thanks Paul! Today has been a great day and it's all because of you!" she happily said.

He smirked, he wasn't sure what to say, he thought about it for while, "Tch whatever."

Dawn huffed. "What I was saying was true!" He sighed, "I know, let's just meet up with everyone."

To be honest, Dawn didn't have the guys to ask out Paul. She was too scared of being rejected.

She followed him quietly behind, She was deep in thought wondering what she should do.

"You're awfully quiet, Not that I hate it. It's actually peaceful for once." Commented Paul.

Dawn didn't reply cause she was still wondering if it was too late to ask out Paul.

He rose an eyebrow. He smirked, he has something up his sleeves.

Paul waited a moment and he spotted a tree.

He swiftly pinned her to the tree, "What's with you being so quiet now?" he softly said.

Dawn blushed hard seeing how close they were.

"N-Nothing!" she stammered.

He smirked once again, "You're blushing a lot….Could it be you possibly like a cold jerk like me?"

Her face was redder then an apple, she was steaming up, "N-N-No" she stuttered quietly.

"oh really?" he asked, "So you're stomach wouldn't have any butterflies if I kissed you."

She gulped, and thought, Is he actually planning to kiss me? Oh please no, please no, I would definitely kiss back if he did.

"No" she quickly said which was a but too fast of a response.

He smirked then kissed me, My eyes widened, He actually kissed me and I kissed back. He pulled away, "I thought you didn't like me?" and then smirked,

"I lied." She softly said.

He smirked again at her answer, "Let's go troublesome." He said and put his arm around her waist.

Dawn thought, So maybe I should let things happen. I'll ask him when it feels right.

* * *

"Ash! I bet I can beat you in this game!" said a confident Misty!

"AS IF!" he shouted,

"OH yeah! Then bring it!" she yelled.

The game was how many baskets can you get.

"No way." Said a shocked Misty

The score was 15-20. And guess who won.

The raven hair boy who's dancing like a monkey.

"whatever. Today's a bad day!" I mumbled.

Ash didn't really pay attention to her cause he was busy choosing his prize.

"Misty, what should I get? A turtwig, pikachu, luvdisc, dragonite, or squirtle?" asked Ash

"The squirte!" said Misty,

He nodded his head, "Squritle please!"

The guy handed him the squritle, then Ash handed the squritle to Misty.

"Here! To the girl I love!" he said blushing.

Misty blushed, "To the girl yy-you love?" she exclaimed

He nodded his head in embarrassment, "I like you Misty. I like you a lot; I can't keep hiding this feeling anymore."

She smiled, "I love you too Ash! I like you to!" she happily took the squirtle.

His eyes popped out, "Really misty? That's good!" he said as he took her hands and ran to where ever!

Misty laughed, she loved this day.

* * *

"How do you think the others will take this?" Asked May looking up to her first boyfriend.

"I dunno, who cares what they think." He said as he shrugging his shoulder.

May spotted Brianna. She squeezed Drew's hand, "Ow!" he said, "whats with the sudden grip?"

Then he looked who May saw.

"May, Just ignore her. She won't do anything as long as I'm here" He comforted her.

Then they both saw Brianna and Brandon together? They mouth dropped, "Are those 2 going out?" whispered May,

"How should I know?" he whispered back.

They shrugged it off, "Let's hurry, we're probably running behind! We'll ask those 2 later!" said May.

* * *

**What do you guy thinks? Go on or just stop it? It's all up to you guys! Thank you readers and reviewers! Remember its up to you guys if you want this story to continue or to end so dont' forget to reveiew and tell me what you think! If you want it to continue please put some suggestion in the reviews! Thank you soo much you guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for everyone for reviewing! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys! Thank you guys soooo much. This is not the last chapter.**

**There's going to be a lot more chapters cause I figured out more twist to the story! Hehehe :) But they won't last too long, but yeah, it's more of a sad twist :( Stay tune!  
**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Okay, so May and Drew were the first one to get to their meeting spot.

Drew tapped his foot impatiently, "Where the hell are they?" he asked annoyed.

She sighed at her impatient boyfriend, "Will you calm down, it's only been 10 minutes!"

He just grunted, then she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

May spotted a brunette with an auburn boy. She rose an eyebrow, "Is that Leaf and Gary over there?" she said to Drew.

He chuckled, "Apparently."

As they got closer May noticed that those 2 were holding hands!

I nearly choked on my own saliva, "A-are you two going out now?" I coughed a bit from chocking on my spit.

Both of them blushed, their faces were like pink as a pink peach!

Then Leaf noticed this, and her face came from blushy to shock, "Are YOU 2 going out?" she asked. Drew and May were STILL holding hands, needless to say, they didn't let go, not even if they're hands were starting to get a bit warm and sweaty… (A/N: ew… LOL. Trust me, they do get sweaty! Haha!)

We both blushed, and then made a gulp sound, "Mhmm.." Drew said.

"Awe, Drewy boy got a girlfriend!" commented Gary. He got in return a death glare and said, "I thought that was only for Ash and YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

Gary chuckled, "Yeah obviously for Leaf. It's my nickname for her, and with you and ashy boy, it's just fun making you guys pissed!"

May giggled, "Drewy-boy? Now that's better then cabbage-boy!"

Drew shot her a look saying, 'really may?' but all May did was smile!

Leaf also smiled.

Not long after that, Ashy-boy and Misty showed up. They were out of breath but Ash still had his hand with hers.

"SORRY… WE'RE… LATE…" they both panted in between each word.

Now Leaf made a confused look, "Don't tell me you 2 are going out as well!" she exclaimed, then suddenly Misty and Ash pulled away and blushed really hard.

"N-NO." stammered Misty. Ash just grinned really widely.

The girls excluding Misty rose eyebrow, Then Misty sighed, "Yes. We're going out! Happy?" she informed them.

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

Man, this is weird…all of us got together on the same day.

Then I saw Dawn and Paul from a far. They look like they were really close to each other. I wouldn't be surprised if those are going out as well.

5 mins later…

"IM GOING OUT WITH PAUL!" squealed Dawn which you can see who's very happy about this.

Everyone jaws dropped including mine, "You can't be kidding me? Ice cube finally found something that can melt his coldness?" I said.

Everyone laughed, but Paul just chuckled. It feels like we're gonna see a part of side we never seen before for everyone here.

All the girls cheered saying 'WE GOT BOYFRIENDS!' while the guys just gave 'man hugs' and saying congrats

I can't believe we all together on the same day. There has to be a reason for this…or maybe not.

We walked home beside our boyfriends, I was truly happy today. I finally come to realize I liked Drew for a long time. I gazed at him, he gazed back and I smiled.

All of them walked us to our dorms, and then said good night!

Leaf and I got into our Pj's and then lay down on our beds. I was too lazy to say something out loud so I texted her.**(A/n: when its bold it text messages)**

**Me: So aren't you happy? The guy you love ha come to love you back. **

I heard a buzz sound and Leaf picked up her phone, and read her text message, and then glared at me, "why don't you say it out loud?" she asked.

**ME: I'm too l lazy, just text back. **

Finally, Leaf got the point and start typing on her phone-keyboard.

**Leaf: Yes I am very happy but I can't help but to think he might dump me really soon though): **

My eyes widened, What does she mean? I keep thinking. Might as well ask her then, and I'm wondering how it went with Misty and Dawn. I guess I should text them too.

**Me: What do you mean? He's seem to be totally in love with you though! **

**Leaf: Idk, but today at the amusement park, he commented a girl saying she's hot and he didn't even know her! **

**Me: Awe, don't worry about it though! I'm sure he'll never do that to any other girl unless he wants to lose but I'll doubt that. **

**Leaf: Yeah, I guess. Wbu with you and drew? **

**Me: Things are fine, ****J**** which im happy but I want to go on a date with him soon! **

**Leaf: I have an idea! Why don't all 4 of us go on a date! **

**Me: Yeah! That's be awesome! **

**Leaf: Yeah, well I'm really tired. I'll talk to you in the morning kay? Don't forget we have school! **

**Me: Yeah nighty night! **

**

* * *

Conversation with Misty: **

**Me: how are you? How's with Ash? **

**Misty: VERY GOOD!:) WHAT ABOUT YOU?**

**Me: fine, hey, next Friday night do you want have a dinner date with everyone? **

**Misty: Loved to! Boyfriends are coming right? **

**Me: Yeah! **

**Misty: Yah, I'm tired right now, Long but good day! Nighty night! **

I rolled my eyes, why does it seem everyone wants to sleep?

* * *

**Conversation with Dawn: **

**Me: Dawn! I can't believe you're with ice cube!**

**Dawn: haha, He's really nice! He saved me! **

**ME: oH RIGHT, that's why you fell for him.**

**Dawn: Well duh and he's cute and handsome. **

**Meme: I guess…. Friday night, dinner date with our boyfriends with everyone? **

**dawn: yes. For sure! I can't wait! Oo and then horror movie after that? **

**Me: We'll see! **

Now I'm starting to get tired.

**Me: Im really tired! Night!**

Right when I'm about to fall asleep, I heard my phone vibrate.

1 new txt message. It was from Drew, What could it be?

**Drew: Night May! Love you! **

I smiled, awe how sweet I thought,

**Me: Night! Love you too!**

**

* * *

**The sun was glaring at my face once again, for heck sake, I don't need an alarm clock anymore! The sun just wakes me up whenever it can.

I sighed, I realized it was a Monday today. That's just great. I woke up Leaf who jutst fell off her bed saying, "just 5 more minutes mom."

But I was running out of time so I just left her on the floor.

I chose out my black short shorts, and a blue v-neck. I grabbed my side bag and took all my pokeballs with me.

I went to the washroom and washed up, and did what I needed to do.

I came out and I still see Leaf on the floor.

"LEAF!" I shouted, "WAKE UP!"

She just rolled over to her left.

I rolled my eyes, I'll just her sleep in for today.

* * *

I saw everyone at our usual meeting spot, Drew came up to me and greeted me by putting his arm around me, "Hey, January." And then smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Drewy-boy." I smiled, then I laughed.

I heard another person laughed and I turned to see Drew. I can't believe he's laughing in front of everyone.

"Did…" trailed off Misty

"Drew…" said Gary

"Just…" also said Ash

"Laugh?" Finishing it off with Dawn.

"Hah, May brings out Drew no matter what." Commented Misty, who just smiled at us.

I blushed, "Yup!" he agreed.

"Where's Leafy?" asked Gary wondering where his girlfriends is.

"She's sleeping," I answered, "I tried to wake up but all I got was, rolled off the bed, and '5 more minutes mom'"

Gary chuckled, "I'll wake her up then." He said as he's heading towards her dorm.

"Wait! She might not be awake yet!" I said, so then I chucked my keys at him.

He caught it, "Thanks!"

* * *

"Well Paul and I are going to get some breakfast at McPokedonalds, Wanna come?" offered Dawn.

"Nah, Ash and I are going to have a battle over there." Declined Misty. Then Dawn looked at me, "No, I guess Drew and I are going to get some tea at Lin Dortons." I replied.

"We are?" asked Drew raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." I answered, "Come on! Let's hurry before we're late for class."

While we were lining up for Lin Dortons, We saw Brianna and Brandon. I nudged Drew, "Should we talk to them?"

He shrugged, "I don't really care."

I glared him down, "Fine, fine, let's go." He said.

We walked to Brianna and Brandon.

"Hi, Brianna. I'm really sorry, I didn't know that you were hurt that much but, what you did were very wrong." I said to her firmly while squeezed Drew's Hand.

I was expecting, "Bitch, just piss off." Or something like that but instead she just smiled, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for that. My emoticons took over, but now I found someone I truly love, and without being rejected I would've never realized that I didn't love Drew after all. Right now, I love Brandon."

I smiled, "I'm happy for you two."

"Right back at ya." She replied holding out her hand, and I shook it.

"I guess, I'll see you in Co-coordinators class?" I responded,

"For sure!" while nodding her head.

After that Drew and I lined for Lin Dortons. "Well that went well eh?" he said.

"Yes!"

After we got our orders we headed to our classes.

* * *

**TIME SKIP. AFTER CLASSES**

We met everyone as usual.

"Misty, May, and Leaf" shouted a very very exciting Dawn.

"What?" in unison.

"Our first date is on Friday with out boyfriends!" squealed Dawn.

"First date with us?" said Gary, "How come I did not know about this Leafy?"

"Because, I wanted it to be a surprised." She flawlessly lied. I knew when she's lying, I'm telling you that much.

"Oh really?" responded Gary, "Is that a lie?" he grinned,

She blushed, she never really seen Gary grinned since he was 6, "Yeah, by the way, You're cute when you're grinning."

Now he was the one blushing.

"Awe!" said Dawn and Misty.

"Ew." I mumbled, I hate seeing lovey-dovey stuff!

Apparently Drew heard me, "What?" he asked,

"I hate seeing lovey-dovey stuff." I answered,

"Do you also hate it when I do it to you?" he question.

I blushed, "No." I muttered.

He smiled, "Good. Even if you didn't like it, I would've done it anyways."

"Awe!" squealed the girls.

The boys rolled their eyes, "What a good comeback." Muttered Gary,

I giggled.

* * *

Then my phone rang, it was from mom. I wonder what it could be, "Hey Mom, What's up?"

"Uhm, Honey, could you come to the hospital right now?" she replied in a very worried voice.

My face froze, "what's wrong?" I asked.

"Your brother…well something happened, I rather tell you in person then on the phone. Come home now." She demanded.

I felt a cold shiver down my back, "I'm coming now." I whispered.

Then I felt a hand on my back, "What's wrong?" asked my boyfriend in a concern voice.

"M-my brother is in the hospital." I managed to say.

His expression looked really concerning, "I'm coming too."

I nodded my head, "L-let's go." I stuttered. For goodness sake, I'm shaking.

"We gotta go! Bye, I'll tell you later tonight!" said my boyfriend and he took his arm around my waist, "It's going to be alright May, I'm going to be with you." He comforted me.

"Thanks…" I said trying to hold my back my tears.

So many questions ran through my head, What happened to him?

* * *

**OOOh, well, I wanted to add some twist to the story again! Hehehe! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for everyone for reviewing! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys! Thank you guys soooo much. This is not the last chapter.**

**There's going to be a lot more chapters cause I figured out more twist to the story! Hehehe :) But they won't last too long, but yeah, it's more of a sad twist :( Stay tune!  
**

* * *

**May's P.O.V**

I rushed to the front desk at the hospital with Drew by my side, "Excuse, can you tell me what room Max Maple is in?" I commandingly asked.

"Uhm, hold a minute." said the girl at the front desk, after a few minutes, she said "321."

"Thanks." I quickly replied and hurried to the elevator along Drew by my side.

"It's giong to be okay May. You're not alone." He kindly said as he gripped my hand. I gazed at him and his beautiful emerald eyes, he never really knew my brother that well, but he did talk to him before when I was travelling with Ash and Brock.

"I know," I said, "Thanks for benig here with me,"

"Anytime." He answered,

The elevator door opened, and we both speed walked to Max's room. Now here I am, I'm standing right in front of his room.

"Are you alright?" Asked a certain green haired boy, "You're a bit shaky."

I was shaky? Since when? I was trembling in the beginning but it faded away, why am I shaking right now?

I took a gulp and managed to say, "Y-yeah."

There was one thing I did NOT want to do. I don't want to walk in that room knowing what happened to my little brother.

"Are you sure?" asked my concern boyfriend.

I whipped my face towards him and shook my head, "I'm scared." I stated, "I don't want to know what happened to him! What if...what if they can't cure him?"

He looked at my worryingly with his green eyes, and he carresed one of my cheeks, "Don't worry, It will be fine. Let's hope for the best,"

"You're right." I replied,

"No problem, I;ll wait out here." he responded.

I nodded my head, sooner or later, I'm going to need to find out.

I slowly reached for the doorknob and walked into the room.

"Honey!" My mother cried as she saw me entered the room, she gave me the biggest hug ever. then there was my dad, he was standing in the corner, and smiled softly at me. My eyes drifted to Max, he was sitting in the hospital bed, he looked very unhappy and with a slight fear in his eyes.

"W-what happened to Max?" I replied, they both shot me a look that wasn't very happy.

"Uhm..." Mumbled my mom Caroline, "Y-you're brother, w-we just found out he...he..." She looked at me with her big watery eyes, and tears started were starting to fall from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"He...has...Leukemia." said Norman, my father as he's looking to the ground.

My eyes started to widened, the next minute tears were falling down my cheeks. I slightly touched them, "He can't have cancer!" I strongly said, "There's no way my little brother has cancer!"

I stared at Max and came closer to him, I held his hand, "You can't die Max. You just can't! I know you can be annoying and stupid and annoying but I still love you as my brother. If you're not here, then

who's going to be my little brother?"

I started to sniffle, I couldn't believe this. Not one bit.

Max started to sniffle as well, "May...I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I don't want to die."

My eyes started to watered more, Max looks like he was going to burst into tears, same with my mom and dad.

I turned to my parents, "Can they cure it? Can they stop it from spreading?"

"I don't know yet...sweetie, they said...we have to give it some time...if he's lucky...that they can catch the cancer just in time, he will survive.."

I stood there, shocked, it was hard to believe that Max might die...

"When did this happened?" I managed to ask

The sighed, "he's been very tired lately, high fevers, night sweats and all that other stuff..." answered Norman.

I walked out the door, I couldn't handle being in that room anymore.

Drew, was staring right at me, "Is everything okay?"

"No. Nothing's okay anymore! Just when I thought everything was going fine, this happens!" I cried out, I burst into tears.

He pulled me into a hug and patted my back, "It's going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay when my brother have leakiuma!" I shot back, "I dont want him to die."

I pulled away and saw his gasp expression, I can see he was affected by this too. "No matter what, We always have each other to lean on." he commented, "That's what we're here for."

"yea..." I said, great more waterworks are kicking in...

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe this was happening, My girlfriend who was so bubbly, friendly but yet fierce is now breaking down right in front of me. Her sad expression kills me, her hint of fear in her voice surprises me, I can't believe this was happening to us. I don't know this fella well, but I would gladly get to know if I'm May's girlfriend.

I was going to invite her family and mine for dinner evening.

Considering I'm her boyfriend. Now I can't see my love being so depressed, I don't want to see it.

I slightly caressed her cheek, "Everything's going to be alright. Let's hope the doctors can catch in time." I said.

She looked at me with her ocean blue eyes, and showed a very small smile, "I hope so."

We're sitting on a bench in front of the room.

I don't think she could stand being in that room, then I felt a thump on my shoulder. May was resting her head on me, her eyes were closed. Looks like she fell asleep.

I saw her parents staring at us, I immediately blushed, Norman...her dad...Looks kind of mad...and her mom...Caroline well she looks pleased...I guess.

Both of them stepped out of the room, "Drew." Norman firmly said.

"Yes?" I politely answered.

"What is your relationship with my daughter." He asked.

Caroling nudged him, "I'm sorry for him being rude." She said, "But now that he mentions it. What is your relationship with her?"

I had no idea what to say, I controlled my blush when I first heard him asked that, "Well.." I began, "I'm...her...boyfriend..."

"WHAT?" roared Norman, "What do you mean boyfriend?"

"NORMAN!" exclaimed Caroline, "No need to scared the little boy."

I rose an eyebrow, he didn't scared me, "Norman, well... we sort of in love? Or we like each other? But I assure you that it's nothing serious."

"I think you two make a lovely couple." commented Caroline, "don't you think?"

"Well...yeah...but...i don't know...Will you ever hurt May?" Norman asked to Drew,

Drew answered, "No, of course not. I love her."

"Make it a triple promise." He decalred as he held out his pinky.

What is this man problem? "I promise, promise, promise?" I repated 3 times of the term 'promise.' and made a pinky swear. What is this? Is he like 5 or something?

Then her mother started to speak, "Drew. I think i heard what May told you right?"

I nodded my head, "Yes Ma'am."

"Well, you can see she's in a total break down. Can you please do whatever you can to bring back to her normal self? I know, this is a lot to ask for, but Max, he doesn't want to see May so sad when he might die. We still don't know if they can catch the cancer in time or if it's too late."

I gulped, "Yes. I will try my best. I also don't want to see her sad."

"Thank you." Norman and Caroline said. "Thank you so much again. We'll keep you an update."

I nodded, I wonder how's May is doing right now...

* * *

**Well did ya like it? :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for your reviews. It means so much. Sorry it toook SO long for me to update, I kind of lost the motivation for this story, but no worries. **

**I also have to say that this is my last chapter to Pokemon Academy. It's going to be a real long one okay? So, I love you guys, and just thank you for reviewing, it means sooo much for me. :) **

**I love you guys! **

**Enjoy(: **

* * *

**A week later; **

Drew re-assured May once they left the hospital. He told her what Max wanted, and from then on, she's been trying to be happy whenever she saw him. Together, May and Drew told their friends what happened, in return, she got sympathy, and all of them was there to support her and help her out.

Now it was the time for them to know if doctors can catch Max cancer. Believe it or not but, today was the day when they find out if they are able to cure Max or not.

May's heart was pounding hard. She has never been so nervous in her life, but now she was with her family, and her little sick brother was holding onto her hand. The doctor was sitting in her chair as turned around as she got some papers.

"Mrs and Mr Maple," The doctor started,

May was squeezing her little brother's hand, hoping for good news. Norman gripped his hand onto his wife shoulder, "It's going to be okay." He whispered to her.

The doctor smiled, "We can cure Max's cancer."

Caroline, Norman, May and Max's heart skipped a beat and all of them burst into tears. It was a relief.

"Thank you doctor! When will he have his surgery?" Asked Caroline who was still crying, because she was so happy.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll have him stay in the hospital, and we'll do surgery right in the morning." The doctor answered, "Good job kiddo. Way to fight back."

May's parents hugged the doctor, and May started giving Max the biggest hug she could give.

* * *

Later that night, May received a text message from all her friends, Drew, Misty, Ash, Gary, Dawn, Paul, and Leaf all asked what happened. I smiled, and I started texting back, "Hi, you guys, everything is fine. They're able to catch the cancer, and he'll live. :)"

The next morning, I woke up early just for him, I want to make sure that I'm there for him and I;ll be there when he comes out of the surgery room.

"Mom, we are so lucky." she commented, "So lucky.."

Caroline smiled, "Honey, yes we are."

Norman placed his arms around both of them, "Incredibly lucky."

After the surgery, the doctors and surgeons came out, and Max was still asleep.

"Mrs and Mr Maple, Max will be just fine, there's no need to worry. Soon enough he'll go back home." The doctor said and smiled as she left.

Caroline said, "Thank you so much."Then she kissed Norman,

* * *

**2 months later ;  
**

Max was at home, all healthy and himself like usual. Norman and Caroline are having the best relationship they have, and having every friday night as family night since they never know something like this will appear out of nowhere.

May and Drew are still in their happy relationship. Through the ups and down, they still support each other.

Misty and Ash were still together, having dates pretty often.

Paul and Dawn had some downs but, every fight they've had, their relationship got stronger.

Leaf and Gary still love each other as they did before, the last two months for them has been really great, and it's like nothing can ever separate them.

* * *

**Timeskip ; The last day of Pokemon Academy. **

The girls have planned wearing a dress on the last day of poke school at Pokemon Academy. May wore a beautiful red flowy dress with a white rose on the side of it coming up. She let her light brunette hair down, and let her blue eyes shine.

Leaf put her in a side braid, with a beautiful light blue/teal halter dress. She looked stunning, Leaf in a dress is not something you see everyday.

Misty put her orange hair in a pigtails and wore a gorgeous white strapless dress. She had a light brown belt on her wait and it looks soo cute! She looks great, and you know Misty in a dress is a shocker. She NEVER wear dresses.

Dawn let her hair down and stay the same, she wore a cute spaghetti strap hot pink dress. It was flowy and it looks amazing on her. She has a beautiful necklace hanging from her neck, it look like a heart shape necklace, and had diamond on the outlines of it, with a pink in between the white. Paul got it for her.

The guys didn't dress up though.

The girls walked over to their boyfriends, and every guy whistle at them.

Drew grabbed May closer, "Lookin' great." May smiled, "Thanks."

Misty was expecting a compliment from Ash, but apparently he was too dense to even say one. So that earned him a hit from the mallet.

"You look gorgeous as always." compliemented Gary, "Thanks Gary." replied Leaf earning him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm speechless." commented Paul as he pulled Dawn closer to him, "Thanks Paul." She smiled.

* * *

At the end of the day, all the girls were crying. They were all headin' back home, and going off into different directions. They're saying goodbyes to their boyfriends, and to their friends. It was a sad day for them all.

"Drew, I'm going to miss you." Said May with a sad face, "I can't believe I just said that." Drew flickered his flock of silky green hair, "Funny. I'll miss you too, May. More then anything." Drew pulled her into a hug then into a passionate kiss.

"Leaf, I love you. You're everything I need." Said Gary with care, "I'll miss you like crazy, but we'll stay in contact right?" Leaf smiled, "Mhmm" and kissed him on the cheek and then rested her head on his stern firm chest.

"Misty! You gunna miss me?" Grinned Ash, "I'm going to miss you lots!" Misty giggled, "Ashy boy, I love you." Ash grinned, "I loveyou too Misty!" As he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Paul, I can't believe that it's summer. I'll miss you Icecube." Dawn said, "This isn't gunna be our last goodbye right?" Paul smirked, "Not at all." and his lips crashed onto her.

With their final goodbyes, all of them headed off into their different directions.

Will our young travelers be going back to Pokemon Academy again or will they set off to fufill their dreams?

* * *

**I love you guys. Its up to you guys if you want a sequeal, and if you do, will you wnat it to be a poke journey or at pokemon academy? It's up to you, and also please tell me how trhis last chapter went :) **

love you

nessa3456


End file.
